


Taste the Fire

by blackrose_17



Category: Torchwood/Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When investigative photojournalist Ianto Jones discovers that his newest assignment is to cover mob boss Jack Harkness and look into his nefarious dealings, he finds himself tangled in a web of love, lust and power when Jack sets out to make Ianto his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw_classic big bang round one

**Title:** Taste the Fire  
 **Author:** backrose_17  
 **Fandoms:** Torchwood/Doctor Who  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Martha/Tosh, John/Andy, Owen/Katie, Harold Saxon/John Smith, Rhys/Donna, James Harkness/Tommy Brockless, Mickey/Jake, Suzie/Lisa, Gwen, Rose, Rory/Amy, Kathy/Sarah Jane, Johnny/Rhiannon  
 **Summary:** AU. When investigative photojournalist Ianto Jones discovers that his newest assignment is to cover mob boss Jack Harkness and look into his nefarious dealings, he finds himself tangled in a web of love, lust and power when Jack sets out to make Ianto his.  
 **Rating:** Overall R but one NC-17 scene  
 **Warning:** Dark!Jack, may be some mentions of past torture, disturbing behaviour, character deaths  
 **Beta:** royalladyemma  
 **Word Count:** 35,718  
  
 

**Chapter 1**

 

It wasn’t the sonic blaster pointed at his head that had Ianto Jones fearing for his life. No, it was the ice-cold, hate-filled eyes that bore into his own that caused him fear.  “Please, don’t do this. This will not make Jack yours; all you’ll gain will be his hate.” He plead with his captor, trying to get them to see reason.

 

“Shut up! You’re wrong! Jack was mine before then you came into the picture! You’ve done all you could to twist his mind and pull his attention away from me. But when you’re gone he will be free of your hold and then I will take my rightful place in his bed.” His captor snarled, lips curled in vicious satisfaction.

 

Ianto gulped fearfully; he was almost mesmerized by the crazy look in those dark eyes and he knew that his captor could easily squeeze the trigger, which would more than likely end his life. _‘And to think four months ago my only worry was where my next pay check would come from.’_ In his head he laughed weakly. _‘If I’d known it was gonna end like this… but it doesn’t matter what happens to me now; I would never give up knowing Jack.’_

 

**_Four Months Ago_ **

_51 st Century, London, England, New Earth_

Ianto Jones tried hard not to fidget as his editor at the Torchwood Gazette, Sarah Jane Smith, looked over his latest work. If she liked it then it could be the chance he needed to move up the ranks and begin writing more than the fluffy general interest pieces he’d been given far too long. All it took was one good break for him to finally start getting better story assignments.

 

It was every writer and photojournalist’s dream to work for the Torchwood Gazette; they were renowned for the quality of their in-depth investigative techniques. In the 51st century they were the universe’s leading source for news; makers any story worth telling was told through them first. If it wasn’t read about in the Gazette then it wasn’t worth knowing about.

 

Sarah Jane calmly judged the photos before her; she had to admit that despite Ianto’s young age he showed great promise and talent. He had a rare talent for seeing and interpreting things and for using his camera to expose them that more experienced reporters lacked. Sarah Jane had counted herself more than lucky the day she hired Ianto; she’d recognised herself in the young man and she knew he had the potential for greatness.

 

Satisfied with what she’d seen, Sarah Jane laid the file down on her desk and folded her hands over it. She studied Ianto; he sat quietly, calmly, looking back at her. He was young, true, but he had fire and a natural instinct for looking beyond the obvious to find the little things hidden in plain sight. He was good looking, with wavy brown hair, a trim but muscular body, and eyes beautiful eyes framed with lashes that would make any woman jealous.

 

It was those eyes, however, that belied his youth. They were a gorgeous shade of marine blue whose shades changed his mood. She’d seen them twinkle like the sun-dappled surface of the sea and she’d witnessed them turn as dark and stormy as the very depths of the ocean. Those blue orbs could be absolutely mischievous one second and totally guileless the next. She’d witnessed both child-like joy and soul-wrenching pain reflected in them.

 

Satisfied with what she saw, knew and felt, Sarah Jane Smith made a decision. “We got an anonymous tip that Jack Harkness is planning a meeting sometime this week and from what my source says, it’s something big. So, Jones, think you’re up to covering that story?” Sarah Jane asked, her steady gaze locked on her youngest employee.

 

For a brief moment Ianto’s mouth went completely dry. Jack Harkness, former Time Agent, who was, according to the latest rumours, partly responsible for the Time Agency’s destruction. If all the stories were to be believed, he then went on to become one of the most powerful mob boss’ in the universe. Ianto was well aware of the fact that and anyone who went snooping around Harkness’ business had a habit of disappearing, and that gave him pause for a split second. _‘But this could be the story that_ **launches** _my career. I can’t pass this up.’_

 

“I can handle it.” Ianto spoke with more confidence than he actually felt.

 

Sarah Jane must have heard a quiver of fear in Ianto’s voice because her expression filled with worry and concern. “Ianto, if at anytime it becomes too much or too dangerous for you, get out. Jack Harkness is a very dangerous man. And only take the pictures if you can; I do _not_ want you risking your life. You’re more important than any story and I want you back here in one piece.” She ordered sternly.

 

Ianto felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. “You’re only worried that if something happens to me you’ll have to deal with Donna’s wrath.” Ianto pointed out with a teasing tone to his voice.

 

Sarah Jane allowed a smile to grace her face. “You caught me; your cousin is one scary woman, or so says my brother.” Sarah Jane adored Donna Noble, her brother’s, personal assistant; the brash redhead kept John focused, something her rather flighty brother needed.

 

Ianto fought back a snort; he loved his cousin Donna, he truly did, but she was the scariest woman to ever live and he believed that John had a healthy fear of his cousin. “And he would be right; Donna’s not a woman’s anger you want directed at you.” Ianto’s tone was playful but there was a truth to his words that couldn’t be denied.

 

Sarah Jane knew that if anything were to happen to Ianto she would be the one facing Donna Noble’s wraith. “Just be careful, Ianto; you’re important to a lot of people and we can’t afford to lose you.” She needed Ianto to know that he was more important than any story.

 

Standing up, Ianto favoured her with a soft smile as he accepted a slip of paper wit his assignment details. “I will,” he promised her before taking his leave.

 

Sarah Jane watched him go with worry written in her eyes. _‘I can only pray I am doing the right thing,’_ she thought as she reached for her phone. Her neatly manicured fingers dialled a well-known number and after a beat, “Kathy, its Sarah Jane. Ianto’s in; just make sure he comes home safely, please?”

 

*****

UNIT’s top man, Defence Minister Harold Saxon, watched with pure amusement as his husband, and the owner of the Torchwood Gazette, paced nervously back and forth across their living room floor. “I don’t see what the problem is, sweetheart; you and Sarah Jane have both been raving about young Mister Jones’ talent for some time now.” Harold reminded his lover as he poured himself a snifter of brandy.

 

John halted in mid-step and began flapping his arms about as he spoke excitedly. “Yes, I know that! But I never thought my sister would let him cover the Jack Harkness’ stories. Do you have any idea what Donna will do to me if any harm comes to her favourite cousin?”

 

Harold felt himself grinning; he knew all too well of his husband’s well-founded fear of his personal assistant. “Aah and so now we come to the root of the problem.” His eyes twinkled mischievously. “I don’t blame you; Donna would happily skin you alive and hang you by your balls if anything were to happen to Ianto.”

 

John pouted at his husband. “You don’t have to sound so cheerful about that. This is serious; I’m too young and pretty to die!” he wailed loudly.

 

Placing his glass down on the wet bar, Harold moved to embrace his husband. “I would never let anything happen to you or your balls; you know that. That’s why I have assigned some of my own men to keep an eye on Ianto. Plus, this is Kathy Swanson’s case and I trust her to do her job. I know she’ll do everything she has to watch Ianto’s back and keep him safe.”

 

John sank gratefully into his husband’s hold. “I’m just worried, is all; I know Jack too well and you put a pretty thing like Ianto Jones in his path and he _will_ take notice.” John remembered the young man; once upon a time he and Jack had being good friends until life took them on separate roads.

 

Jack went into and then took over the family business while and John became Editor-in-Chief of his own newspaper. Jack remained a playboy of the first magnitude, loving and leaving men, women and beings across the Universe. John had taken the more traditional approach to life, falling in love with and marrying the man who just happened to be leader of New Earth’s top security force.

 

Harold could understand his husband’s fears; Jack Harkness was not a man to be messed with. Harold was one of the few people who knew the truth about Jack’s involvement with the downfall of the Time Agency and, in truth he, been happy to see the destruction of the power-hunger and corrupt Agency.  

 

Harold also knew the other reason for his husband’s worry; John had made a solemn promise to Daffyd Jones to keep his children safe. Daffyd had been one of their best friends and one of the finest commanders UNIT had to offer. In the process of preventing a political assassination, he had given his own life in order to save John’s. Harold would never forget how much he owned Daffyd, and both he and John knew he would do everything in his power to make sure his friend’s dying wish would be honoured.

 

Reaching out, Harold cupped John’s face with his hands as he made the vow, “I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Ianto safe and out of Jack Harkness’ lecherous clutches.”

 

John looked at his lover with pure worry in his eyes. “Something tells me that might be one promise you can’t keep,” he whispered.

 

*****

 

Police Detective Kathy Swanson hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. She and Sarah Jane had just finished working out the details regarding Ianto’s involvement with the Harkness case. In truth, she didn’t like the fact that Ianto was going to be the one covering the Jack Harkness stories from now on. She had already lost one good PC to his organization; Andy Davidson had been a good cop until he’d fallen in love with Jack’s third in command, the very dangerous John Hart.

 

It wasn’t too long after that she’d also lost a newcomer to the force, PC Gwen Cooper, not that she was a big loss. When the foolish newbie met Jack she’d fallen head over heals in lust with the man, and she’d left her job in order to worm her way into his bed. According to all the rumours Kathy had heard, Gwen has yet to succeed. _‘I guess even Jack Harkness has standards.’_ Kathy fought back a derisive snort.

 

No, what Kathy was worried about was Ianto’s innocence; it was a rare and precious thing in their dark world and she feared that Jack would be drawn to his bright light. And there was nothing that she dreaded more than seeing Ianto’s pure light tainted by the darkness.

 

*****  
  
 

A smirk graced Jack Harkness face at the news his spies in UNIT and the police department had for him. _‘So Sarah Jane thinks her pretty little pet can finally catch me in the act. Well, I say bring it on! Show me what you got, Mister Ianto Jones.’_ His smirk grew more pronounced and a little bit frightening as he faced his closest friends and orders, “Find me everything you can about Ianto Jones.”

 

John Hart leaned forward in his chair. “Bloody hell! All you’re giving us is a name to go on?” He demanded from his boss, former partner and long time ex-lover.

 

Resting his chin on his linked hands Jack’s blue eyes danced with amusement as he drawled out, “If I need to give you more detail than that, then I guess your old age is showing.”

 

Fire lit John’s eyes. “Fine, I’ll find your damned boy,” he vowed before storming out of Jack’s office, slamming the door violently behind him. Even though he and Jack had been over for years, John couldn’t prevent the twinge of jealousy that sparked through him when he saw that tell-tale look in Jack’s eye. Ianto Jones was in for a world of pleasure and hurt if Jack Harkness was making a point of focusing on him.

 

Martha Jones shook her head in amusement at the two men’s antics. “You know, Andy’s going to be thanking you for the vigorous angry sex he’s sure to get.” She teased her friend as her dark eyes danced with playfulness.

 

Jack’s booming laughter filled the air, mixing with Martha’s soft giggles. Once their laughter had faded, Jack looked at his second-in-command; the dark-skinned beauty was one of the few people he completely trusted. “Okay, nightingale, time to tell me how you are really doing? My offer to hunt down Mary is still on the table.” Jack’s blue eyes flashed with anger in remembrance of the blond traitor who wormed her way into his tightly- knit family, and more importantly into Martha’s heart and bed, only to betray them all for that other worm, Adam Smith.

 

Sadness shone in Martha’s eyes. “Thank you for the offer, Jack, but Mary is just not worth your time. I’ll heal and one day I’ll find that special someone who will make Mary nothing but a distant memory. Now, enough about _my_ love life; I’ve noticed that Cooper seems to have upped her pursuit of you.” The teasing smile that graced Martha’s eyes didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Jack recognised the change of subject for what it was; Martha’s attempt to hide the pain of betrayal that still wounded her heart. He’d known Martha for more years than he cared to count, and he loved her dearly. She was a strong and resourceful woman who always strove to see the good in people, to seek out their potential. It was no wonder she’d fallen for the traitorous Mary Walker.

 

The blond had been a loving and attentive partner to Martha, showering her with gifts and praise, offering her the promise of a long life together. Her betrayal with Adam had crushed Martha’s spirit, but, as far as Jack could tell, Martha appeared to be recovering as well as could be expected. _‘Still,’_ thought Jack as he surveyed his friend, _‘if I ever get my hands on her, Mary Walker is gonna pay and pay dearly. That’s a promise!’_

 

Back in the moment, a groan escaped Jack’s lips as he thought of the stubborn ex-Police Constable. “I have told her time and time again I am _not_ interested in her and I’ve done everything I can to make it clear that I will _never_ take her into my bed. Everyone who knows me knows while I find the female body a beautiful thing, I much prefer having a gorgeous male body warming my bed.”

 

It was no surprise to Martha; while Jack had been known to romance a few women, his main interest lay in seducing beautiful men into his bed. Sometimes, Martha felt sorry for Jack. She’d known him for a very long time, and she knew him better than most. Even though he hid if from everyone else, she could see that he was lonely man, despite the façade of being a love-‘em-and-leave-‘em kind of guy. Behind all the bravado was a warm, loving man who very much wanted to find that very special someone and share his life with them, forever.

 

“Who knows, maybe this Ianto Jones will turn out to be the one?” Martha mentally crossed her fingers and sent a prayer out into the Universe. She knew that like her, Jack longed desperately to find that one special person, the one made just for them.

 

A thoughtful look entered Jack eyes as an image of Ianto popped up in his mind and he leaned back into his chair. “One never knows, Martha, one never knows.”

 

*****

 

To say Ianto’s family and friends didn’t take his new story assignment well was an understatement of the highest magnitude. He wasn’t surprised that his announcement set off a flurry of fireworks.

 

“Are you bloody out of your mind!?” Owen yelled at Ianto, and not even Katie’s gentle hand on his arm could calm the pissed-off doctor.

 

Ianto rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, knowing that beneath his snark Owen was truly worried about him. “I’ll be fine, Owen; all I need to do is take a few pictures and then get out of there.” He tried to smile reassuringly.

 

Tosh was chewing her lower lip and she gazed at her best friend with worry and fear in her eyes. “But, Ianto, this is _Jack Harkness_ we’re talking about; he is one of the most dangerous men in the universe! We just don’t want you to get hurt. It’s a proven fact that getting on Harkness’ bad side is a sure-fire death sentence!” To Ianto’s horror, Tosh’s dark eyes suddenly filled with tears, and if there was one thing Ianto truly hated, it was the sight of a crying woman. The fact that it was his fault she was weeping just made it all the worse.

 

“Please, Tosh, don’t cry.” Ianto soothed his best friend as he engulfed her in a hug, noting out of the corner of his eye that Owen was doing the same with Katie. It touched Ianto greatly to know how much his friends care for him. “I know my job isn’t the safest and I know Jack Harkness is a very powerful and dangerous man, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to come back safely.” Ianto vowed; he would do whatever it took to come home to his friends.

 

A snort escaped Owen’s lips. “That’s a nice speech, Ianto, because if you don’t come back, I’m gonna come to the other side and drag you back. So, what are you going to tell Donna and Rhiannon?” Owen was pleased with the visible shudder that went through Ianto’s body at the medic’s little reminder. Everyone knew that Ianto’s cousin, Donna Noble, and his sister, Rhiannon, were two of the scariest women in the Universe.

 

_‘Crap!’_ Ianto thought to himself. _‘ Okay, so I will admit that I haven’t truly thought of how I’m gonna tell Donna and Rhiannon about my new job assignment.’ _Inspiration struck him; “Um, I actually didn’t plan on telling them until I needed to, like say, just before my article in the Torchwood Gazette,” he admitted in a soft voice.

 

“You’re forgetting one important thing; Donna is John’s Personal Assistant; there’s nothing you can do to keep her from finding out.” Katie reminded Ianto of one little fact he seemed to have overlooked. “When that happens…” her voice trailed off.

 

Owen couldn’t hold back his bark of laughter. “Oh, this is priceless! The man who claims to know everything forgot that important little detail.”

 

“Owen, be nice.” Katie slapped her husband on the arm.

 

Ianto shifted uncomfortable. “Actually, I didn’t forget, I just thought I would let John inform Donna. We all know that he can’t keep a secret. I figured I let him do the dirty work for me.”

 

His three friends could only stare at him in shock before Owen grinned and slapped Ianto hard on the back. “That’s evil, and I’m so proud of you!”

 

Ianto rolled his eyes as Katie once again smacked her husband on the arm. “Just what I always wanted, to make you proud of me. Now my life is complete.” Ianto told Owen in a completely deadpan voice.

 

Owen scowled at the other man. “Oi! You should be damn happy to have me as your friend; in fact everyone should have one friend as amazing as me in their life.” Owen boasted.

 

“I don’t think the Universe could handle more than one Owen Harper,” Katie muttered fondly under her breath.

 

Ianto and Tosh shared an amused laugh as the happily married couple bantered with one another. Tosh leaned into Ianto’s strong chest. “Just come back to us safely,” Tosh murmured in a soft whisper. “That’s all I ask.”

 

Ianto pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, inhaling the scent of Tosh’s shampoo. “I promise I will come back to you all.”

 

*****  
  
 

Donna Noble and Rhiannon Bennett levelled twin glares at Ianto as he shifted guiltily in his seat. Rhys Williams and Johnny Davies stood behind their other halves, throwing Ianto looks of pity that only made the young Welshman even more nervous.

 

“Did you really think we wouldn’t find out?” Donna scowled down at her baby cousin. “John can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

 

Ianto knew instantly that that was code for, _‘I reminded John of just why I am one of the most feared women in the Universe.’_ Ianto felt the tiniest bit sorry for his boss for throwing him to the wolves, or in this case, to his sister and cousin. “I’m sorry; I just didn’t want you to have to worry about me on top of everything else.” Ianto was, of course, hinting about his sister’s divorce and Donna’s wedding plans.

 

Rhiannon crossed her arms and glared down at her baby brother. “Oh don’t you dare try and pull that innocent act with me, Ianto Emrys Jones! My divorce from that cheating bastard, Lance is going wonderfully. Johnny has made sure he keeps in line.”

 

She shook her finger at him; “and stop trying to change the subject. I’m your big sister; it’s in my job description to worry about you, especially when you decide it would be a smart to cover a story about Jack bloody Harkness!” Rhiannon uncrossed her arms and pulled Ianto into a tight hug as she whispered, “Come back to us; don’t make David and Mica to go through life without their favourite uncle. You are the man in their lives and it would destroy them to lose you.”

 

Ianto could feel Rhiannon’s tears drip down onto his shoulder and he silently cursed himself for making his sister cry. “I promise, Rhiannon; I promise that I will come back. We both know that John will do everything in his power to keep his promise to Tad to watch over us and I have no doubt that he will have me covered.” And Ianto knew without a doubt that if the Doctor couldn’t, then his husband, Harold Saxon, would. Both men had had a hand in raising them after their tad’s death.

 

“Oi! Don’t you worry about that. I’ll make sure John brings you home safely to us.” Donna had a glint in her eyes that spelled certain doom for John if he failed in his task.

 

Curious as to what Donna had planned, Rhiannon couldn’t help but ask her feisty cousin, “Oh? And just how do you plan on doing that?”

 

Donna grinned wickedly. “I will make him do his own paperwork for the next year.”

 

Rhiannon and Ianto laughed; it was no secret that John was horrible at doing his paperwork. That was one of the reasons he had hired Donna in the first place. Being scary was only one of her many talents. She was also one of the best temps in New England, a fact that she was all too happy to remind John of on a daily basis.

 

Ianto looked at her with worry written in his blue eyes. “Just don’t do anything that could cost you your job, please?” he pleaded with Donna.

 

Naturally, the redhead merely waved her hand. “Oh, please; John would be lost without me. That man would forget his head if it wasn’t attached.” That gained another laugh from her cousins. Smiling, Donna linked her arm with Ianto’s while Rhiannon did the same with Ianto’s other arm. “It’s time to come up with a plan to make sure you come back to us,” she declared, and Ianto knew it was easier to just go along with the two women instead of trying to fight them. Truth be told, he was over-joyed to have them helping them.

 

*****  
  
 

Once again, Jack was impressed with his friend’s skills in tracking down information; he had only given John and Martha Mr Jones name the day before, and already they had struck gold. Their success only reinforced in Jack’s mind how lucky he was to have found two such loyal and resourceful friends.

 

Jack’s blue eyes drank in the images of Ianto Jones and he felt lust stir in his veins. _‘ This man is going to be mine.’_ Jack could already picture those piercing blue eyes darkening with pleasure as he wrapped those long legs around Jack’s waist. In his mind, Jack watched as thrust himself over and over again into that undoubtedly tight arse. _‘Oh yes, soon Ianto Jones; soon you will be mine.’_ Jack made the vow to himself as he shifted in his chair, trying to ease the sudden pressure in his groin.

 

He realised that he was going to have to excuse himself in order to take care of his not-so-little ‘problem’. _I haven’t even had you yet Mr Jones, and you’re already turning me on. I can’t wait to make you mine and trust me when I say, I will. _ Jack grin was pure wolf and his eyes were those of a predator who had found his prey. “Time to lay a trap for you, my little mouse.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Twin sets of dark eyes watched the young man in jeans cross the street and enter the cafe. “I’ll say this; Jack truly does have very good taste.” Suzie literally purred as she dragged her eyes over the piece of walking eye-candy before them.

 

Lisa elbowed her girlfriend hard in the ribs. “Eyes off; he’s going to be a taken man soon and you are a very taken woman.” The dark skinned woman reminded her lover.

 

Enjoying her girlfriend’s rarely seen possessive side, Suzie claimed Lisa’s lips in a dominating kiss. “Oh, don’t worry, I know who I belong to and who belongs to me.” She purred against Lisa’s mouth as their kiss ended.

 

“Good and you will do well to remember that.” Lisa growled as she caught her breath. Suzie may have been one of the best weapons specialists on the planet, but Lisa was without a doubt one of the deadliest snipers on all of New Earth.

 

Suzie smirked as she began to head towards Ianto Jones. “Come on, let’s deliver Jack’s message and then I’m going to take you home and remind you that I am one hundred and ten per cent yours in the best way possible.”

 

Lisa grinned as she followed behind her girlfriend; her mind was already planning on how to make Suzie beg.

 

Ianto’s breath caught in his throat as two of New Earth’s most dangerous women approached him. Without being invited the two women slid into his booth, Suzie on the free side and Lisa right next to him. When he felt the sonic blaster that Lisa had on her pressed into his side, he knew that if he even breathed a hint of needing help he’d be dead before anyone even noticed, as would whomever came to his aid.

 

“Jones Ianto Jones, we have a message for you. Jack Harkness is very interested in your work and hopes you remember to always capture his good side.” The purred threat underline Suzie’s voice had Ianto shivering, an action that did not go unnoticed by either woman as they grinned dangerously at him.

 

Lisa quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend. “He really is a pretty boy or, if John was here, he would say, a pretty piece of Eye-Candy. Do you think Jack would mind if we have a little fun with him first?” Of course, she was only half-way serious; she knew full well that Jack would not share Ianto once he got his first taste of the young man. She also knew that Jack would not hesitate to ruin anyone who dared to touch what belonged to him.

 

Catching onto Lisa’s game, Suzie rested her chin on her hands as she trailed her gaze over Ianto. “Oh, I think Jack would have a big problem if we played with his pretty new boy. And I rather like your hands attached to your body, lover; they are such talented hands.” She leered openly at Lisa and was rewarded by a flare of lust in Lisa’ dark brown eyes.

 

The flirty banter between the two women was lost on Ianto as he shivered with fear and another emotion that he refused to name. It was obvious that Jack knew about him and Ianto couldn’t stop the little frisson of excitement that tickled his gut. Forcing a polite smile on his face he addressed the two dangerous women; “Thank you for giving me the message and please tell Mr Harkness that I will keep that in mind. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.” Ianto wanted to get as far away from these two women as quickly as he could.

 

A pout graced Lisa’s face as she turned her attention to her girlfriend. “Aww, I don’t think Eye-Candy wants to spend any more time with us.”

 

Suzie’s eyes shone with wickedness. “Oh, that is a shame, seeing as we are soon going to be spending a lot of time together. But we better not keep him; after all, his work is very important.” Suzie teased knowing that Jack had become very interested in Ianto Jones’ work. She almost –almost- felt sorry for the young man; he had no idea in the Universe what he’d gotten himself into.

 

“Oh, and one more thing, Eye-Candy, Jack can be a very jealous man, so no more covering anyone else but him. He’d hate to have to rip the head off of everyone else you take a picture of,” Lisa informed Ianto as she climbed out of the booth. Once the other woman was back on her feet she caught Suzie’s hand in hers and planted a kiss on her cheek even as she stared at Ianto.

 

Ianto could only stare after the two women as they sauntered out of the cafe; he knew he should alert John and Harold to this new development. It was both frightening, and a little thrilling, to know that Jack Harkness was keeping an eye on him. ‘But if I tell them, then John will have Sarah Jane remove me from this assignment and something tells me that Jack might not like that. No, I’ll keep my mouth shut and be on my top guard; it’s for the best. I just need to cover this one shipment and UNIT will have the info they need to lock Jack away.’ 

 

Little did Ianto know that his decision not to tell anyone would forever change his life, forever.

 

*****

 

Three Days Later

 

Jack moved through the many rooms of his luxurious mansion John and Martha right behind him. “John, it’s been three days and my boy hasn’t informed anyone of Suzie and Lisa’s little visit.” Jack’s voice was almost petulant. “Tell Andy to give him the information about the change in time and place; it’s time for me to reel in my pretty little mouse.” Jack ordered, and a leer on his face as he thought of finally beginning his seduction of a certain young Ianto Jones.

 

A grin spread across John’s face. “Finally! Everybody’s on edge; they all want to meet the man who captured your attention without even meeting him face to face. Well, almost everyone.” John admitted and his grin only grew at the groan that escaped Jack’s lips.

 

Everyone that knew Jack knew that Gwen Cooper fancied herself in love with the man, and she was thoroughly convinced that he was only playing hard to get. That fact alone made her try all the harder to catch his fancy; in her mind, she knew that if he’d just give her a try, Jack would discover that he couldn’t live without her.

 

She was currently sharing Jack’s brother Grey’s bed and Grey was the only reason Jack even let Gwen stay. Jack loved his little brother and would do anything to make sure he was happy. When Jack made his interest in Ianto clear, she upped her flirting game to a whole new level. More than once in the past three days Jack had found her naked in his bed, a bed he had quickly and almost forcefully thrown her out of.

 

“Why won’t Gwen get the hint that I am not interested in her?” Jack asked with a small groan.

 

Martha and John shared a mischievous look before telling him as one, “Because you’re Jack Harkness, that’s why, and no one can resist your charm.” They enjoyed using his own words against him. Jack’s head dropped and his shoulders drooped as his two friends laughed at his discomfort.

 

Struggling to contain his laughter, John clapped Jack hard on the back. “Don’t worry; soon you’ll have your sweet piece of eye candy in your bed, right where you keep saying he belongs,” he reminded his friend, and Jack perked up. John was pleased to see the sparkle returning to his old friend’s eyes, one that had been missing ever since he’d lost Estelle so cruelly.

 

Casting a glance at the beautiful woman next to him, John found himself hoping that Martha would find someone to heal her broken heart. John would never say it out loud, but he hated to see any of his friends suffer; they were his family and their pain was his pain. ‘I really hope this Ianto Jones is the key to Jack’s happiness.’ 

 

*****

 

After his very unexpected visit from Suzie and Lisa, Ianto had been on guard and he kept wondering if he had made the right choice in not informing at least John of their visit. Just as he decided that he should give that thought much more thought, an arm grasped his arm and yanked him into the empty alley he was passing.

 

Ianto blinked as he found himself pinned face-first to the wall and then forcefully spun around. To his surprise, he found himself face to face with Andy Davidson, former police constable and current lover of the very dangerous John Hart.

 

Andy looked the man over with a critical eye; Ianto was even younger than himself, and he could easily see why Jack was so very interested in him. “The meeting between Jack and his new business partners has been moved.” He held up a data chip, “this has all the information you’ll need on it.”

 

Ianto stared at the man and then at the data chip and then back at Andy. “And just why would you be willing to give me this information?”

 

Andy let out a low chuckle. “Because Jack wants you to have this information; he’s looking forward to seeing your work.”

 

“He wants to be caught?” Ianto’s voice rose with incredulity. “Is he insane?” Ianto couldn’t remember any mob boss ever wanting their actions to be caught on film. It was a guaranteed way to end up in a UNIT prison cell.

 

Andy shook his head. “Jack’s sane, well as sane as any former Time Agent can be.” He grinned at his fellow Welshman, thinking that the confused expression on Ianto’s face made him look really adorable. “Nobody knows why Jack does; what he does, we’ve all learned it’s just easier and safer to go along with for the ride.”

 

Ianto still didn’t look convinced as he reached out and took the data chip from Andy hand. “This isn’t porn is it?” he asked, raising his eyebrow as he eyed the data chip warily.

 

A booming laugh escaped Andy; he had to admit that would be something Jack might do. “Sorry to inform you but no, there’s no porn on this, but I’ll make sure Jack knows how disappointed you were.” He made a mental note to inform Jack that he was right; Ianto was very tempting when blushing.

 

Ianto felt his cheeks heat up and his mouth opened in shock. “I do not want pornography starring Jack Harkness!” He was aghast at the notion. ‘Who are you trying to kid; you’d love to see Jack naked!’ Ianto couldn’t silence the naughty voice in the back of his mind.

 

Andy’s grin only grew bigger, as if he’d read Ianto’s mind. “Are you sure? Because I never said anything about Jack filming the porn; it seems to me you protest too much.” Ianto, much to Andy’s amusement, began blushing even darker. “I’ll make sure to tell Jack that little detail.” To Ianto’s horror the man winked at him before walking away, his chuckles filling the air.

 

Ianto could only stare after the man. ‘Great! Now Jack Harkness is going to think I fantasize about him.’ Still, his gaze found its way back to the data chip in his hand and he couldn’t help but wonder why Jack was so interested in him. It wasn’t like he was anything special. He bit his lower lip as he weighed the possibilities that it might be a trap or a trick. ‘But do I really have a choice? This might be my only chance of catching Jack in the act.’ Determination entered Ianto’s blue eyes. ‘It doesn’t matter if this does turn out to be a wild Weevil chase; for some reason Harkness wanted me to have this information and I will use it to bring him down.’ Ianto vowed silently.

 

Ianto became so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the man watching him from across the street. A knowing grin appeared on Mickey Smith’s face as he watched Ianto tuck the data chip away and stride off, determination pouring off of him. “Your boy took the bait,” Mickey informed the waiting Jack through his com.

 

Back at his office a pleased look settled itself on Jack’s face. “Perfect! Keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn’t tell UNIT or anyone else.” A grin stretched across his face as Mickey’s grumblings came over the com. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll send Jake out to keep you company. Just remember to keep your mind on the job and not on how to get Jake out of his clothes.” Jack reminded Mickey. Once he got the other man’s agreement that they would behave Jack gave the order for Jake to join his boyfriend on mission ‘Ianto watching’.

 

Happy now that his plans were in motion, Jack settled back into his chair, his eyes firmly locked on the smiling vid picture of Ianto. “Soon you’ll be in my grasp, my little mouse.” He reached down and palmed the growing bulge in his trousers. “Very soon indeed.”

 

*****

Two days later

 

Ianto made sure he kept to the shadows as he moved carefully across the second floor to gain a better angle for his photos. He knew he should have alerted UNIT and Kathy Swanson to the fact that the meeting place had been moved, but he had serious doubts that they would believe him about how he’d gotten the information. Ianto snorted; he could just see their disbelief as he tells them; ‘Jack Harkness had one of his men give me the information; seems he’s looking forward to having me take his picture. No, I’m not high or on any drugs.’ They would never believe him and Jack would get away. Again.

 

‘If I get pictures of Jack in the act then it won’t really matter how I got the info,’ Ianto thought to himself as he continued to look for a good angle. Finally finding a good spot, he lifted his camera and zoomed in on the figures below, only to curse as the man making the deal came into view. It was not Jack Harkness in his view-finder but his third-in-command, John Hart. ‘Where the bloody hell is Jack?’ Ianto was worried; maybe it was a trap after all.

 

Slowly climbing to his feet Ianto moved to get a better shot, hoping to see if he could finally spot Jack, but he had barely moved when a hard body came out of nowhere and pinned him the wall.

 

All the air left Ianto’s lungs at once as he realised just whose body it was that pressed him against the dirty concrete. Jack Harkness’ blue eyes bore into his like lasers, and for a moment the world stopped.

 

“Well, well, what I have here? You’re such a little sweet mouse. Care to play a game, little mouse?” Jack purred as he memorized every inch of the young man’s face. To emphasise the point that he was in charge, Jack ground his hips into Ianto’s and he enjoyed watching his captive’s eyes widen and darken at the sensation.

 

Ianto stiffened in Jack’s hold as he tried to figure out how to get his mouth to work again. Unfortunately, it seemed as though all the blood in his brain was too busy rushing south to be of any help, and he felt his face begin to redden as his body began to respond to Jack’s embrace. ‘Oh, God, please don’t do this to me!’ he begged as his blush deepened.

 

An absolutely wolfish grin came over Jack’s face as he gazed at the stunned man in his arms. “Cat got your tongue, little mouse?” Jack’s voice was a sexy, silky purr to Ianto’s ears, yet there was still a hint of threat lingering in the air as he shifted his body fully into Ianto’s. Jack’s expression grew feral as he felt the full effect he was having on his intrepid young photographer.

 

Ianto stiffened even more as Jack’s strong body pressed into his, grinding against his own, and he wanted to curse as he felt his body respond to the other man’s. “I’m not a little mouse.” Ianto managed to spit out the words but they didn’t have as much conviction as he would have liked.

 

A delicious shiver coursed throughout Jack’s body as he heard those Welsh vowels for the first time and the tight blue jeans his little mouse was wearing didn’t help Jack’s rapidly diminishing self-control. “So the little welsh mouse can speak. What’s my little mouse’s name?” Jack leaned in, pressing his nose against Ianto’s neck and taking in a deep whiff of Ianto’s scent. There was no doubt in Jack’s mind that the tasty treat he was snuggled against was none other than Ianto Jones and he had to say he finally understood the security around this gorgeous creature.

 

‘Once he’s mine, I won’t let him out of my sight either!’ Jack silently declared. 

 

Despite the serious the situation, Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack’s blatant flirting. “Yes, because I always give strange men who have me pinned to the wall my name.”

 

Jack decided he liked his little mouse’s sarcasm and his adorable eye roll had Jack’s belly doing a similar roll. “Well then, little mouse, let me introduce myself, although I have a feeling you already know who I am. I am Jack Harkness and I am very pleased to finally meet you.” He shifted his body even closer and as he nuzzled into his mouse’s neck again, Jack darted out his tongue and took a long lick across his prisoner’s rapidly beating pulse point.

 

Ianto fought back the moan that wanted to leave his lips. He knew that Jack Harkness had a reputation for being a walking sex god, and if what Ianto could feel pressing into his thigh was any indication, it was a reputation based on fact. But to be the sole target of his charms? Well, Ianto had never experienced anything like it before, and he had absolutely no idea what to do. All he knew was he couldn’t - no he wouldn’t - give in to this dangerous man. As surely as he knew the sun would rise in the morning, Ianto knew that if he surrendered to Jack Harkness, then there would be no escaping from him, ever.

 

Too bad for Ianto his reactions did not go unnoticed by Jack’s eagle eyes, and the conman’s smirk only grew he witnessed the strength of his future lover’s willpower. ‘Bringing my little mouse to rein in is going to be quite the challenge.’ He licked Ianto’s neck again. ‘I do love a good challenge!’

 

“Give in to me, little mouse; we both know you want to. I can feel your body’s reaction to me, Ianto.” Jack whispered Ianto’s name in a smooth, velvety purr rich with lust and specifically intended to seduce.

 

Ianto gulped fearfully. It was all true, everything he’d heard about the man. Jack knew who he was, knew everything about him, and Ianto recognised that he was in real trouble. Jack grinned like the true predator he was as he caught sight of the hint of fear that flashed through his prey’s stunning blue eyes. The vid photos he had been given didn’t show the man’s true beauty and Jack had the feeling that Ianto’s inside beauty was even more stunning.

 

Jack was already picturing Ianto’s naked body spread out beneath him on his king-size bed, his pale Welsh skin glowing against the red silk sheets beneath him. ‘Oh God, yes! I have no doubt that Ianto will look divine in red.’ Jack felt himself grow even harder at the imagines his over-active, lust-filled mind continued to come up with.

 

Slowly, maddeningly slowly, Jack traced Ianto’s mouth with his thumb. The urge to kiss Ianto’s cupid-bow lips and lay claim to the gorgeous man in his arms was getting stronger every second Ianto was pressed against Jack’s body. Finally he could no longer deny himself what he had wanted since the first moment he laid eyes on Ianto Jones.

 

Before he could allow better judgement to change his mind, Jack leaned in and he kissed Ianto Jones, pouring lust and possession into every second. The kiss was one of claiming; it was a kiss of pure dominance. Jack was making it clear to the young Welshman that he belonged to him from this moment on. With a soft moan, Jack let his libido run wild and he began ravishing Ianto’s mouth with his own.

 

The moment Jack’s lips touched his, Ianto knew he was done for and he felt all rational thought flee his brain. He knew he should be fighting, trying to free himself from the oh-so-delicious clutches of this dangerous man, but all Ianto wanted to do was submit to Jack. Without realising what was happening, Ianto’s body betrayed him, and he leaned in against Jack, relishing the heat pouring off the man. Between the heat, Jack’s lips and the natural pheromones coming from Jack, it was a heady experience, and Ianto found himself wanting even more, a lot more.

 

Jack was in pure heaven. Ianto tasted even better than he ever imagined and he knew he was hooked. Ianto Jones was going to be his, and judging by the way Ianto was submitting he was feeling the pull too. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Jack whispered against Ianto’s mouth, his voice husky with passion, “That’s it, gorgeous, give in to me, we both know you want to.”

 

Jack’s words broke Ianto out of the lust-filled haze that Jack’s kiss had induced. ‘What the hell am I doing? This is Jack bloody Harkness I’m kissing! I need to get away from him!’ Having a UNIT Commander as a Tad meant Ianto knew how to defend himself and without warning, Ianto put his training to good use.

 

Jack never saw the head butt coming until Ianto’s head connected with his own and dazed by the blow, Jack took a step back, shaking his head. That gave Ianto the opening he needed; he drew his arm back and let his fist fly and he managed to catch Jack in the jaw. His blow carried enough force to send the older man stumbling backwards and Jack landed on his arse on the floor. Ianto didn’t waste his chance; he grabbed his camera and he bolted from Jack as fast as he could move.

 

Rubbing his sore jaw Jack eyes were lit with amusement and lust. “Run all you want, my little Ianto-mouse, but you will be mine in the end,” Jack vowed as he climbed to his feet. “Who knew my little mouse was so feisty? I can’t wait to see what you’re like in my bed.” And Jack knew he would find out soon. “Ianto Jones, you can run, but you will never be able to hide from me.” He licked his lips, tasting Ianto on his tongue one more time.

 

*****

Ianto ran until his body screamed in pain and he was forced to slow to a complete stop. “How could I have been so daft?” He chastised himself ferociously. “Of course this was a set up and I played right in Harkness’ hands.” He ran his hands through his hair in a frustrating gesture. “How could I be so stupid!” Ianto had never, ever been so angry with himself. “I behaved like a bloody hormonal teen-ager!”

 

This was bad, very bad. Jack knew his name, which meant he could easily track down those Ianto cared about, which put his family and friends in danger. ‘I need to disappear, just lie low until Jack forgets about me.’ Ianto nodded his head; that was a good plan. He’d disappear, maybe even go off-planet for a while. ‘But what if that doesn’t work? What if Jack targets Rhiannon or her kids?’ Ianto shuddered at that thought; the idea that Jack might target his beloved niece and nephew made him sick to his stomach. ‘No, this is my problem; I have to stay and I have to figure something out. I hope.’ 

 

Ianto knew he had no choice but to stay; he was not a quitter and he wasn’t going to let some arrogant con man turn him into one. He knew of Jack’s love-‘em-and-leave-‘em reputation, and convinced him that Jack would soon tire of chasing him the moment someone new caught his eye. Ianto knew he was no great prize, just as he knew that a man as gorgeous as Jack could have anyone he wanted; he would never settle for a plain and boring Welshman. In a way, Ianto thought that would make his life easier; the fact that he was more than a little disappointed about it made him scowl.

 

*****

 

John was filled with pure amusement at the split lip Jack was proudly sporting. ‘It seems there’s more to Ianto Jones than just a pretty face.’ John could tell that Jack was up for the hunt; he knew that his boss liked it when his prey put up a fight. Jack always said that made the catch all the sweeter.

 

Arriving at home they went straight to Jack’s office where Martha was waiting for them. Martha took one look at Jack’s bruised face and burst into laughter. “So I take it you had fun?” she asked, shaking her head.

 

Jack grinned wildly at her. “Oh, you have no idea, Nightingale. My little mouse is much more then he seems.” Taking an ice pack from little office fridge, he sat down in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk. Steel blue eyes greedily devoured the images of Ianto Jones spread about his desk. “Tell me all you know about Ianto Jones,” he ordered his two most trusted friends. He hadn’t really paid much attention to their last report; he had taken one look at Ianto’s beautiful face and he immediately began to plot how to get the man into his bed.

 

“He is a delicious piece of eye candy.” John Hart offered his thoughts as he leered at a picture of Ianto, only to shift uneasily in his chair when Jack’s furious gaze landed on him. John raised his hands up in mock surrender. “ Easy, big man; don’t give me that look. I know Eye-Candy’s all yours. Besides Andy would happily remove my balls if I even think of looking at another man.”

 

Martha sniggered behind her hand. John tried to be the big tough guy, but she knew better. Andy wore the trousers in that relationship, which made John a perfectly happy man.

 

“Remember that!” Jack snarled at his third in command before turning his gaze to Martha, his second in command. “What have you got for me, nightingale?”

 

Martha smiled at her boss and friend. “Well, I won’t bore you with the stuff you already know, like his birthday, age, height and weight. Ianto Jones is the younger of two children, and he’s very close to his cousin, Donna Noble, who is, as you know, the personal assistant to John Smith, owner and editor-in-chief of the Torchwood Gazette.” She did not miss the odd look that flashed through Jack’s eyes.

 

“John was also very good friends with the Jones’ sibling’s tad and has been looking after them since his death. Best friends are Toshiko Sato and Donna’s fiancé, Rhys Williams. He is quite the up and coming photojournalist. He has had both boyfriends and girlfriends.” She saved the most important bit for Jack to the last. “But right now he is completely single.”

 

A purely predatory smirk over came Jack’s face as he vowed, “He won’t be for long.” ‘Soon Ianto Jones will be right where he belongs, in my bed.’

 

Martha and John shared a look that clearly said that Jack was on the hunt and his prey didn’t stand a chance in hell. Martha felt a little sorry for Ianto but at the same time she had never seen Jack so focused on anyone the way he was focused on Ianto Jones. ‘I hope, my friend, that you find the love you’ve been looking for for so very long.’ Martha was one of the very few who knew that Jack longed to find his true love. He had come close, once with Estelle Cole but fate had cruelly ripped her away from him.

 

John cast a lazy glance at Jack. “So what’s your plan, boss man? It seems to me your little mouse might not be so easy to seduce,” and he pointed at Jack’s mouth; he couldn’t wait to hear how Jack planned on courting on Ianto Jones.

 

Jack smirked. “Trust me when I say that my little mouse made it very clear that he wants me; he’s just a bit scared, so he’s fighting what’s meant to be. I just need to ‘convince’ him of what his body already knows, which is that he’s mine.”

 

Martha rolled her eyes. “Yes, but how are you going to do this? And may I remind you that kidnapping is illegal.”

 

Jack’s eyes shone with delight. “True, but when has that ever stopped me? In a few days I’ll go and collect what’s mine.” To Jack’s mind it was like going deep-sea fishing; let the prey take the bait and then give them enough line to let them wear themselves out. In the end, reeling in the catch would be a piece of cake, a scrumptious piece of Welsh beefcake.

 

Martha once again shook her head. “Just don’t get arrested while trying to ‘reason’ with your little mouse, please? For me?”

 

“Aww, Martha, you really do care what happens to me.” Jack mocked her with a smile.

 

The dark skinned beauty just shook her head, a smile on her face. “No, I just don’t want get the order to bail your crazy arse out of jail for kidnapping.”

 

Jack let out a deep and satisfying belly laugh before turning sober. “Order Mickey and Jake to keep following Ianto; I want to know every move he makes until between now and the moment when I can collect my boy.” 

 

******

That night Ianto did not feel comfortable returning to his own home, but he didn’t want to burden Rhiannon, Donna or Owen either. Okay, in truth, he didn’t want to hear the lecture he would no doubt get the moment any of these people found out about his encounter with Jack. And Ianto could only imagine how John Smith would react; he would more than likely make Harold send all of UNIT out to hunt Jack Harkness down. For some reason Ianto didn’t care to examine, he did not want anything to happen to Jack. No, there was only one person he could turn to who would listen and not judge him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

When Toshiko Sato went to bed after long hours of working on the latest time device ordered by UNIT, she had not counted on being woken up at almost three in the morning by someone pounding on her door. Making sure she had her trusty sonic blaster in hand, she made her way down to her door. After taking one look through the peephole and seeing who was at her door, Tosh placed her sonic blaster down and swung open the door. “Ianto, are you okay?” she asked as she pulled her friend inside. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

 

Ianto was clearly shaken and that worried Tosh; it took an awful lot to rattle Ianto Jones. As she helped her friend over to the nearby couch, she took the opportunity to study him. “Tell me what happened, Ianto; are you in trouble?” Tosh was afraid that Jack was already after her friend.

 

A snort of hysterical laughter escaped Ianto’s lips, which only worried Tosh further. “You could say that,” Ianto admitted softly. He was unable to look his friend in the eye, so he stared down at his clasped hands.

 

Tosh rested a comforting hand on Ianto’s arm. “Tell me what happened and we’ll figure something out, I promise.”

 

Taking one look into Tosh’s concerned eyes the story began to fall from Ianto’s lips. Within moments he’d confessed the entire evening’s events, right down to the soul-searing kiss.

 

Tosh could hardly believe what she had just heard. “Jack Harkness kissed you?” she squealed excitedly. “What was it like? Is he really as good as they say he is? Tell me everything.” she demanded to know.

 

The look Ianto gave her made it clear that he was questioning her sanity. “After everything I just told you, that’s what you latch onto?”

 

Tosh rolled her eyes. “Ianto, come on! You have to admit that for a criminal, Jack Harkness is a walking talking sex god and now he’s interested in you!” She was so excited that she was bouncing in her seat until a sobering thought struck her. “Don’t tell me you’re still letting Rose get to you?”

 

Ianto shifted uncomfortably and tried to keep his face as neutral as he could; he didn’t like to think about his ex-girlfriend. Ianto did not want to admit that he’d been blindly in love with a woman was just using him to get close to John and who then broke his heart in to tiny pieces when Harold learned all about her plans.

 

He tried to shrug casually, but he didn’t fool Tosh. “But she was right; I am a total loser and no one wants to be with a loser. So why would someone like Jack ever want someone like me?” Ianto asked in a small voice and his body seemed to shrink in on itself.

 

Normally Toshiko Sato was not a violent woman but hearing Ianto talk about himself in such a disparaging way and knowing that it was because of Rose Tyler brought out her murderous side. “Now you listen to me, Ianto Jones! Rose Tyler is not a saint; she used you to get close to a married man because she couldn’t let go of a simple schoolgirl crush. She was a fool and you are far better off without her.” Tosh put her hand under Ianto’s chin and turned his head so she could see into his eyes. “You are a kind and a wonderful person, Ianto, and some day, you’re going to make someone very, very happy. If I swung your way I would have snatched you up long ago.”

 

Ianto felt his first smile of the evening spread across his face. “And if you did I’d have made an honest woman out of you a long time ago.” He pressed a kiss onto her hair as she snuggled in against his side.

 

“You can stay here as long as you want and I won’t tell anyone what happened tonight. But something tells me that Jack Harkness isn’t going to let you get away very easy. You are beautiful, Ianto; I just wish you can see that.” Tosh murmured sleepily. ‘Despite the fact that he’s a dangerous man, maybe, just maybe, he’s what Ianto needs. Maybe he’d the one who will show Ianto just how special he is.’ 

 

*****

 

Jack was pleased to hear Mickey and Jake’s report that his little mouse was safe and sound at Toshiko’s house. He was well aware of the friendship that Ianto and Tosh shared. “Sleep tight, my Ianto, and dream sweet dreams of our future together, for soon you will be right where you belong, in my bed and at my side.” Jack knew that his dreams were going to be filled with Ianto and all the delicious naughtiness that could have happened in that warehouse.

 

*****

 

Ianto took Tosh up on her offer and stayed for three days until he began to long for his own bed and a change of clothes. With a tight hug of thanks, Ianto steeled himself and left the safety of Tosh’s flat. As he made the short journey home, he kept a close eye on his surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary, any sign that he was being followed. To his surprise, the trip was completely uneventful. Feeling a little foolish about his over-active imagination, Ianto collected his post and went up to his third-floor loft.

 

The instant he stepped across the threshold, Ianto knew something was off; he didn’t have a chance to figure it out on his own before the low, seductive male voice came from the shadows. “Hello, little mouse.”

 

Ianto barely had time to blink before once again he found himself pinned against the wall by Jack’s hard body. Jack’s blue eyes sparkled with wicked delight. “Well this seems awfully familiar; don’t you think?” Jack drawled as he raked his eyes over the planes of Ianto’s face.

 

“What are you doing here? This is breaking and entering.” Ianto snapped at Jack. Normally he wouldn’t dare question someone as dangerous as Jack but he was tired, damn it, and all he wanted was a nice hot shower and then a long nap, curled up in his own bed. Ianto felt himself blush as a sudden yawn threatened to split his face open; it was hard to look tough when you were yawning.

 

“Aww, is my little mouse tired? I can put you to bed, if you want. And you should already know why I’m here. I’m here for you, and I always get what I want, Ianto Jones, always.” Jack purred his words into Ianto’s ear before trailing his mouth down to nuzzle the flesh behind Ianto’s ear. “Stop fighting and just give in; you know it’s what we both want.” His breathy whispers teased and tickled the flesh he found there, and his lips curved into a wicked grin as he felt Ianto’s faint shudders. His boy wanted him, Jack could feel the proof pressing tantalizingly against his thigh and no matter what, Jack would have him.

 

In all of his young life Ianto had never experienced so much passion directed at him and him alone; it took every last ounce of his willpower not to give in to Jack Harkness. But before he could push Jack away, he felt a sharp prick in the back of his neck and his world instantly turned black.

 

Jack easily caught Ianto’s limp body as he sagged bonelessly towards the floor. “Sorry, Yan, but you left me no other choice.” Jack hated to drug his little mouse but it was the only way he would get the man to come with him without a fight. Ianto Jones was a little too stubborn for his own good.

 

Shifting Ianto’s weight, Jack managed arranged his boy into a fireman’s carry and freeing one hand he pushed on his com. “Jake, bring the car around; the mouse trap has been sprung.” Jack issued the orders with a smile as he glanced out of the corner of his eye at Ianto’s slumbering face. He couldn’t wait to wake up every morning to such a beautiful sight.

 

Whistling a happy, carefree tune, Jack carried his precious bundle out of the flat. He’s send his men back to clear out Ianto’s belongings, and then he would decide what Ianto could keep and what would have to go. After that he’d make sure the property went on the market as soon as possible. Ianto wouldn’t need his place any more; after all, he would be living with Jack from this moment on.

 

*****

 

It was the fresh smell of jasmine and the bright sunlight shining into his eyes that stirred Ianto. He yawned and went to stretch but the weight of the metal of the handcuffs against his wrists made that impossible.

 

‘Wait, handcuffs?’ What the…

 

Ianto’s eyes flew open and he got his first look at the giant bedroom he was trapped in. He was lying on a king-sized bed that was covered in the silkiest sheets Ianto had ever felt, and he noticed that they were the deepest shade of red. But none of that mattered once Ianto noticed that his chest was bare and as he shifted his legs he could feel the coolness of the sheets brush against his bare skin.

 

‘Dear God in heaven, I’m naked!’ Ianto’s horrified mind began running amuck with all the possibilities of how he got that way and he pulled – uselessly – against the handcuffs. All he succeeded in doing was chafe the skin of his wrists.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.” A velvety smooth voice purred nearby.

 

A groan escaped Ianto’s lips as his head fell back onto the pillow. “Please, Jack, please tell me you did not kidnap me, strip me naked and tie me to your bed?” Ianto begged as he rolled his head to look at the man who stood in the open doors that led to a balcony.

 

Jack grinned wildly at Ianto. “Okay, I won’t.”

 

“This is kidnapping!” Ianto growled at the other man as he rattled his cuffs in frustration.

 

Jack shook his head as he bounced over to the bed and plopped down beside Ianto, letting his eyes rake over every inch of the bare flesh before him. ‘I was right; Ianto’s skin does glow against the red!’ “It’s not kidnapping when we all know you belong to me,” Jack happily informed him and he reached out to gently caress Ianto’s chest with his fingertip.

 

Ianto’s eyes narrowed with pure rage as he tried to avoid Jack’s touch. “I do not belong to you! I am my own person! That means I belong to no one but myself!” he snapped at the other man.

 

Ianto’s rage didn’t seem to phase Jack at all and his smile just grew. “You’re really hot when you’re mad,” he murmured as he focused on Ianto’s mouth and before Ianto could come up with a response, Jack’s lips silenced him.

 

Ianto hated the fact that he found himself responding to Jack’s ardent kiss and even returning it. It was proving next to impossible for him to resist Jack in any way, shape or form.

 

Jack felt like jumping for joy as he felt his little mouse begin to return his kiss; he nipped at Ianto’s bottom lip, wanting – demanding – entrance and as Ianto’s petal-soft lips parted Jack wasted no time. He plundered Ianto’s mouth, mapping and learning ever inch. When he heard the sounds Ianto was making, Jack smiled against his young man’s mouth. ‘He’s enjoying himself!’ Jack crowned silently.

 

Ianto wasn’t a naïve, innocent man by any stretch of the imagination; he’d had his fair share of kisses, and even a few short-term partners. But nothing could have prepared him for being kissed by Jack Harkness. Ianto could not believe that a kiss could feel so right. He actually felt like he was flying, soaring through the cosmos, tethered to the Earth only by Jack’s lips. He felt his eyes flutter closed as he submitted to the passionate force that was Jack Harkness.

 

The kiss last for several moments as Jack laid claim to what was his until the need for oxygen forced them to part. As they sucked air into their lungs, Jack gazed deeply into Ianto’s eyes. “I’ll un-cuff you, if you swear to me on your father’s memory that you will not try to run or escape. And it won’t matter where you run to, I will find you.” Jack growled.

 

Ianto knew that Jack was deadly serious and he knew that he should be frightened, yet he didn’t want to run. “I swear to you, Jack, I will not leave your side until you want me gone,” Ianto vowed quietly.

 

A rarely seen genuine smile appeared on Jack’s face. “Well then, gorgeous, forever it will be.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto’s lips, sealing their vows. Pulling back to get a better view of Ianto’s face, a leer appeared on Jack’s handsome face. “So…” he drawled slowly, “does this mean we can have wild and passionate sex now?”

 

Ianto decided to tease Jack, just a little; after all, he deserved it for using the handcuffs without asking Ianto’s permission first. “Sorry, Sir, but you’re going to have to work for the right to even touch my arse.” Ianto purred as he nipped at Jack’s neck.

 

People had been addressing Jack as ‘Sir’ for years, but never before had it been a turn-on for Jack. As Ianto’s said it, using those lush Welsh vowels that Jack found so unbearably sexy, the older man became utterly lost in a sea of lust. His eyes darkened and his lips curled back in a feral grin “Tease me all you want, my little mouse, but make no doubt about it, I will have you, soon.”

 

Jack’s voice was laced with pure lust and seduction and he rolled his body on top of Ianto’s, gently thrusting his hips into Ianto’s, letting Ianto feel just what he did to him. “I can’t wait to hear you scream my name in pleasure. And it will happen sooner then you think. One word, gorgeous, that’s all I need to hear from you and then I’ll lock us in this room for days as I make love to you all day and all night.”

 

Ianto would forever deny that he whimpered as he felt the strength of Jack’s desire for him, a whimper that was quickly swallowed by Jack’s mouth as he once again laid claim to Ianto’s mouth. He reached up and undid the cuffs that were keeping Ianto pinned to the bed and unable to touch Jack.

 

Once his hands were free, Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack with both hands, sliding them around Jack’s buttocks, up his back and then he did what he had longed to do from the moment he’d met the older man. He ran his hands through Jack’s silky brown locks, twisting his fingers in the strands and pulling gently.

 

Their kisses grew hotter and more passionate with each passing moment and the rest of the world slowly faded away, leaving just the two of them afloat in a sea of red silk.

 

*****

Tosh was worried; she hadn’t heard from Ianto since he’d left earlier that morning. Ianto had promised he would call to let her know that he’d gotten home safely, and when Ianto promised he’d do something, he’d do it, no matter what. She paced anxiously between the front window, looking outside in hopes she’d see Ianto, and her telephone, willing Ianto to call her. “Ring, damn it!” she demanded loudly, and then she giggled nervously at her antics.

 

Taking a deep breath, Tosh forced herself to calm down; she needed to think clearly. “Okay, so I’ll just happen to drop by Ianto’s flat and if he simply forgot, then I’ll give him a stern lecture and he’ll have to make me coffee for the next three months.” She refused to think anything bad had happened to her friend, but if the worst was true and Ianto was gone, and if Jack Harkness had hurt her friend in anyway, then he would have her to deal with. It would not be pretty.

 

As Tosh left her house she never noticed the dark eyes watching her from across the street. Taking a sip of her cooling coffee, Martha began to follow her prey. Jack had ordered her to keep an eye on the Asian beauty and Martha was going to have to come up with a way of thanking her boss for such a plum assignment.

 

Given the importance and sensitive nature of her work, Tosh had grown to know when she was being followed and judging by the way her hair was standing up on her neck, there was someone tailing her. Shifting her bag, she forced herself to keep a steady pace; it would do her no good to let her follower know that she knew she was on to them. ‘Only a few more blocks to Ianto’s flat.’ She knew if she could make it that far then she could get a hold of John Smith or Harold Saxon.

 

A predatory grin spread across Martha’s face as she watched her prey’s shoulders tense up for a moment before relaxing. Normally such a thing would have gone unnoticed by most people, but Martha Jones wasn’t most people. She’d been trained by the best, Jack Harkness himself. “So perhaps my little kitten does know she’s being followed. Well, this is going to be fun.” A small laugh escaped her lips.

 

As they grew closer to Ianto’s flat, Martha slowed down a little; now that she knew where her prey was going, she changed direction and as Tosh went around the front, Martha took the back entrance. She was grateful that Jack had given her the security codes for the doors; Jake’s hacking skills were second to none, and Martha was inside the building in seconds.

 

Using the spare key he’d given her for emergencies, Tosh unlocked and entered Ianto’s flat. “Ianto Jones, you better have a good reason for not calling me like you promised!” she called out as the door closed behind her.

 

“Sorry, kitten, Ianto’s not here, but I can help you.” An amused female voice came from the shadows and Tosh gasped as Martha Jones came into view. Grinning like a hungry animal, Martha began to circle around the shaking Tosh, her dark eyes raking over every inch of the nervous genius’ body. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite, not unless you ask nicely.” She purred as she reached out and stroked Tosh’s cheek.

 

Tosh took a step backwards, her dark eyes darting about desperately looking for a way to put some distance between her and the dusty-skinned Goddess before her. Not since Diane had anyone looked like they wanted to devour her whole. Martha was a hunter and Toshiko realised with a shiver of unexpected anticipation that she was the prey. Taking a deep breath Tosh bravely looked Martha in the eyes. “I’m looking for Ianto Jones. I know you know where he is and unless you want me to inform UNIT, then you better take me to him.”

 

A wolfish grin spread across Martha’s face. “So the little kitten has got some claws.” Again, she hungrily trailed her eyes over every inch of Tosh’s delicious looking body, making no attempts to hide her lecherous intent. “Jack’s waiting to meet you so I’ll take you to see both of them.” Jack had wisely figured that given the strong bond of friendship between Tosh and Ianto that she would be the first to come looking for him.

 

Tosh’s eyes narrowed as she considered Martha’s offer. If she went with Martha she’d be able to see with her own eyes that Ianto was okay, which meant that she’d have some answers when Rhiannon and Donna and the others begin questioning her about Ianto’s whereabouts. “I want your word that Ianto is safe and unharmed,” Tosh demanded bravely. “And if he isn’t, there will be no place in the universe any of you will be able to hide and it won’t be UNIT who destroys you! It will be me!”

 

In that single moment Martha was reminded of her own relationship with Jack. They weren’t and never would be romantically involved, but they had a strong bond of friendship. They’d die to protect one another just as they would destroy anyone who brought or sought to do either of them harm. “You have my word as a warrior and Jack’s second-in-command, Ianto is fine; he’s safe and sound.” Martha made her promise all the while thinking, ‘As safe as anyone can be when being seduced by Jack Harkness.’

 

Something must have shone in Martha’s expression because Tosh’s eyes narrowed even further and a low growl escaped her lips. Martha had to admit that she was extremely turned on by the sound. “I know you don’t have any reason to trust me, but I promise you that Jack would never harm Ianto. I’ve never seen Jack act like this with anyone before. Ianto Jones must be something very special.” Martha hoped the words she spoke from her heart helped to calm Tosh down.

 

Tosh allowed a smile to form on her face. “Ianto is special. He loves like I’ve never have seen before. When he loves someone he gives them his whole heart. He loves them so deeply that when they break his heart, it hurts all that much greater and it leaves deep scars. Jack had better be serious about Ianto or he’ll learn first-hand why my nickname is ‘Little Dragon’.” Tosh’s voice was laced with undeniable threat.

 

Martha’s chocolaty-brown eyes sparkled with delight. “I think this could be the start of something beautiful,” she teased before she turned serious. “Jack has been hurt in the past as well and given his job, he’s been betrayed by both friends and colleagues. That’s forced him to harden his heart, but I’ve seen the way he looks at Ianto and he has never looked at anyone like that. Not even Estelle made him feel such intense, even over-powering emotions.” Martha shrugged; “If you want my opinion, I think they both need each other. Jack and Ianto are two broken halves that fit perfectly together.”

 

Struck by how poetic Martha’s words were, Tosh found herself hoping that the woman was right; from the way she spoke about Jack, he sounded like he truly cared about Ianto. “I’ll still reserve the right to threaten Jack with bodily harm if he hurts Ianto.” Tosh compromised with Martha.

 

A laugh escaped Martha lips. “Go right ahead! Jack and the others need to be threatened every once and in a while. Keeps their blood pumping.”

 

*****

 

Grumbling filled the endless hallways as John stalked towards Jack’s master bedroom. “Nightingale, you so owe me for this. I have Andy naked and tied to our bed, just waiting for me and am I making him beg? Nooo! I have to go deliver Nightingale’s damn message to our fearless leader.” John was not at all happy about his assignment and he didn’t care who knew it.

 

Reaching Jack’s door John didn’t bother to knock; instead he just pushed open the door and entered. “Better make sure nothing’s showing that you don’t want seen, Eye-Candy.” To John’s dismay, and most likely Jack’s as well, both Jack and Ianto were fully clothed and sitting out on Jack’s balcony with a breakfast feast laid out before them. “Aww, and here I was hoping to get a glimpse of Eye-Candy’s goodies.” John pouted playful, although he wasn’t really kidding. He wouldn’t have minded seeing Ianto’s package for himself.

 

A low and very dangerous growl escaped Jack’s lips. “Eyes off my Welshman, Hart; he’s for my eyes only.” Jack warned John with a glare. “What do you want anyway? Can’t you see I’m enjoying my time with my little mouse?”

 

The pout disappeared instantly from John’s face as he scowled deeply, remembering why he was there and not with Andy. Finally a smile spread across his face; he was looking forward to meeting Toshiko Sato for himself. “Martha called; she’s coming in with Eye-Candy’s, friend Tosh, and it seems the little fire-breathing dragon wants to have words with you.” John’s eyes gleamed. “Okay, so she’s going to threaten you with bodily harm if you’re thinking of hurting your sweet little piece of Eye-Candy here.”

 

An amused smile twitched at the corners of Jack’s lips as he watched Ianto hang his head, and there was no way he could hide the blush that was steeling over his cheeks. Ianto had never been so embarrassed, even though he wouldn’t put such a promise past his best friend. Tosh was ferociously protective over those she loved, much like a mother hen with her chicks.

 

Ianto fought back the smirk that suddenly wanted to appear. ‘It might do Jack some good to be taken down a peg or two.’ Suddenly Ianto couldn’t wait for Jack to have his first meeting with the delicate Oriental fire-breathing dragon known as Toshiko Sato. Perversely, Ianto couldn’t help hoping that he was in the same room when Jack and Tosh met.

 

Not being able to take his eyes off of Ianto for more than a few seconds at a time, Jack quickly noticed the wicked gleam that entered his future lover’s eyes and he suddenly found himself fearing his first meeting with Tosh. ‘I’m Jack Harkness! I don’t fear anyone. A little bit of charm and Tosh will be putty in my hands.’ Jack decided, his mood bolstered by pure confidence.

 

*****

After John’s announcement of Tosh’s up-coming visit, Jack was dismayed to find that that became Ianto’s main focus as well as his primary topic of conversation. That caused the mob boss to pout quite prettily, something which caused much amusement amongst the others.

 

The moment Ianto saw the look on Jack’s handsome face he found himself staring in disbelief; the much feared and very dangerous Jack Harkness was pouting like a little boy. ‘I wish I had my camera otherwise nobody will ever believe me.’ Even stranger to Ianto was the fact that he found Jack to be the sexiest thing he’d ever seen and all he wanted to do was ravish Jack right then and there, consequences be damned.

 

Jack sulked a little longer until he realised that it wasn’t having any effect on Ianto, (Ha! Little did he know!) so he put a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Ianto’s waist. It was time, he decided, to introduce the delectable Ianto Jones to those who were hanging around. Seeing the look of jealousy and desire on their faces when they saw the gorgeous man on his arm would give the con man all the ego boost he needed at the moment.

 

“All right, everyone, this is Ianto Jones and there’s only one thing any of you need to know about him. He’s mine and I will remove the hands of anyone who lays a finger on him. Is that rule absolutely crystal clear?” Jack paused and looked around the room. “Great! Now, Ianto you already know John, Andy, Lisa and Suzie.”

 

Ianto nodded at the four; John smirked back at him, Andy glared at him, while Lisa and Suzie simply eyed him up and down like a piece of meat. The women’s blatant perusal left him desperately wishing he could take a shower. Ianto didn’t understand Andy’s obvious animosity towards him; it hadn’t been there in the alleyway the day Andy had given him the data chip.

 

Little did Ianto know that Andy had been forced to listen to John’s endless blathering on about how gorgeous Ianto was, how perfect Ianto was, how cute Ianto was. Andy was absolutely sick to death of hearing about Ianto bloody Jones!

 

Jack either didn’t see, or he chose to ignore the tension between Ianto and Andy as he continued his introductions. “The two playing with the weapons are Mickey and Jake, and last but certainly not least, the man looking bored is my baby brother, Grey, and that’s his girlfriend, Gwen Cooper.”

 

Pissed off by Jack’s casual dismissal of her as just Grey’s girlfriend, Gwen’s eyes narrowed as she looked at the man Jack had his arms around. As far as she could see there was nothing whatsoever special about him; he looked like just another young, dumb, pretty face. ‘He’ll be gone in no time, and I’ll be with Jack, right where I belong.’

 

‘Holy shite, I want that in my bed!’ On the other hand Grey, forgot how to breathe as he stared in awe at the gorgeous man his big brother was holding.

 

Ianto offered them all a shy smile. “Hello, everyone, it’s nice to meet you.” He wasn’t used to being the focus of so much attention. He could feel a blush trying to form and he firmly forced it back. Instead, he settled for leaning in to Jack’s side, drawing strength from his future lover.

 

Grinning, Jake sent Ianto a welcoming smile in return. “It’s nice to meet you, too, Ianto, and if you ever tire of old Jack there, I’d be more than willing to welcome you to my bed.” Jake sent Ianto a wink.

 

Two low growls echoed after that little not-so-innocent action. Jack tightened his grip on Ianto’s waist and glared at the blond man while Mickey smacked Jake sharply on the back of the head before pulling him into a forceful kiss that screamed ‘mine’.

 

Jack smirked at his men’s antics; he knew that Jake was only joking about sleeping with Ianto, just as he knew full well that the man was completely and hopelessly in love with Mickey. However, Jack could tell that Jake’s comment did not sit well with his little mouse.

 

Ianto’s naiveté was so endearing and so refreshing to Jack, who was jaded by the number of men and women he knew whose only claim to fame was bragging about their number of sexual partners. Ianto was horrified that anyone would even think about making an offer to share their bed, even if it was just a joke.

 

Sensing his beloved’s intense discomfort, Jack spun Ianto around in his arms and laid claim to Ianto’s mouth, letting him, and everyone else, know that the beautiful Welshman was Jack’s and Jack’s only.

 

“Oh my God!” A voice squeaked from behind them and upon recognising the voice Ianto forced himself to pull away from Jack. He turned his head to see the stunned form of Toshiko Sato in the doorway next to the woman he was sure was Martha Jones.

 

Tosh hadn’t been sure what to expect when she arrived at Jack Harkness’ mansion, but it certainly wasn’t interrupting her best friend while he was being kissed by Jack in the middle of the living room in front of quite a few witnesses. And if that wasn’t shocking enough on its own, Tosh would have sworn that Jack and Ianto were both pouting over the interruption.

 

After a few moments of struggling, Ianto managed to free himself of the tight hold Jack had him in and he moved quickly to embrace Tosh. He’d been worried about her safety ever since John had delivered Martha’s message. He only got a step away from Jack before Tosh flung herself into Ianto’s arms.

 

“I have been so worried about you! Why didn’t you didn’t phone me like you promised you would!” Tosh pulled back to glare at Ianto, but she was too relieved to see that he was alright to make it work, so she settled for punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could. Ianto’s grunt of pain satisfied her need for revenge, and she went back to hugging him again.

 

At Tosh’s words, Ianto became filled with guilt; he hated to worry Tosh; she cared about him so much. “I am so sorry for worrying you, Tosh; I didn’t mean to. I was just given an offer I couldn’t say no to,” Ianto explained all the while thinking he was going to have to get in contact with his family as soon as possible. He couldn’t have Donna, Rhiannon and John getting his husband, Harold Saxon, sending out all of UNIT to look for him.

 

Pulling away from Ianto, Tosh gaze zeroed in on Jack and she stalked her way over to the other man. Even though he thought he was prepared to meet her, when Jack found himself face-to-face with the scowling woman, it was all he could do not to take a step back. Instead, he put on his most charming smile “Ah, you must be Toshiko Sato. It’s nice to finally meet you.” He flashed her a brilliant smile, not sure what he’d get in return.

 

Tosh’s eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to the mob boss, and she poked a finger against Jack’s chest. “Listen up, buddy, you can flash those blue eyes and that charming smile at me all you want, it will not work on me. I am here to give you one single warning; if you hurt Ianto, there will be no place in this universe that you can hide from me. I will track you down and I will happily remove your favourite parts from your body with a rusty knife.” Tosh informed him with a cheerful smile on her face.

 

Jack couldn’t help but grin. “Oh, I do like you, Little Dragon. You have my word I will never hurt Ianto; he’s mine and I will die to keep him safe,” he told her honestly. It warmed his heart to know that his beloved Yan had such good friends.

 

Martha grinned at Jack as she grew closer. “I told you, my little kitten’s got some claws.” Both Jack and Ianto’s eyebrows rose with amusement at the nickname, and a deep blush appeared on Tosh’s cheeks when she heard Martha use the possessive word, ‘my’.

 

Ianto quirked an eyebrow in Tosh’s direction, but she refused to meet her friend’s eye. It filled Ianto with hope that perhaps he wasn’t the only one who was going to find happiness within the realm of Jack Harkness. Tosh had never truly gotten over the loss of her first great love, Diane. Ianto clearly remembered the emotional devastation that had threatened to break Tosh when she found out about the pilot’s death. Maybe someone as completely opposite to Diane as Martha just might be what she needed to open her heart again.

 

Jack shared a quick look with John; it has been a long time since they had seen Martha show romantic interest in anyone, that single fact decided it for Jack. “Martha, why don’t you show our lovely guest to her room; I doubt Miss Sato will want to leave Ianto unguarded.”

 

Tosh crossed her arms. “Damn right I won’t, not until I know exactly what your attentions are towards Ianto. And don’t think we’re done here either; you and I are going to have a nice little chat where I lay out in detail just what I’ll do to you if you hurt Ianto.” The sweet smile and tone she used even as she threatened Jack had every male in the room shaking in their boots and the women, minus Gwen, laughing.

 

Suzie sent Tosh a grin and wink. “I think Tosh will fit in just fine here.” She was enjoying seeing the men, well mainly Jack and John, at a distinct power disadvantage in the presence of the tiny woman. It was about time the female half of Jack’s organization had an upper hand. She had to admit that it felt pretty damn good.

 

Climbing to their feet, Lisa and Suzie joined Martha and Tosh at the door entrance. Lisa was practically bouncing on her feet as she linked her arm with a slightly overwhelmed Tosh. “Come on, I want to hear your plans for what you plan on doing to Jack if he hurts his little mouse.” She grinned; “and don’t leave out any of the gruesome details!”

 

“Little Mouse?” Tosh eyebrows flew up to meet her hairline. She turned her attention to the madly blushing Ianto and the proudly beaming Jack. “Oh, I have got to hear the story behind that nickname.”

 

Those remaining watched the four women leave the room, and as they disappeared from view, sudden raucous laughter filtered back to the men. “I’m suddenly afraid, very afraid.” Mickey shuddered with pure fear and the others joined him in his sudden paranoia.

 

John let out a bark of laughter. “I think that Jack’s the one who should be the most afraid; I have a feeling Lisa and Suzie will be more than happy to give Tosh pointers on how to improve her threat to you.” The smile that accompanied John’s information to his boss more than a little taunting. ‘Oh yeah, watching Jack Harkness get the overprotective talk from that little spitfire is almost worth missing my naked-Andy time. Almost.’

 

Ianto actually felt pity for Jack. The older man had no idea how dangerous Tosh could be when interrogating one of Ianto’s love interests, and given what’s he’d heard about the women that work for Jack, his future lover was in for a pain-filled talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Tosh managed to corner Jack that night and her body language screamed mother lioness protecting her cub. Jack was happy that his Yan had such a loyal friend watching his back, but it terrified him that she was directing those feelings at him.

 

Jack didn’t have Ianto around to help him through his encounter with Toshiko. His future lover had made it clear that unless Jack wanted UNIT tracking Ianto down, his little mouse was going to have to call his sister and cousin to let them know he was safe.

 

Tosh had waited until Ianto had left Jack’s side before she pounced on the mob boss. John, the traitor, had merely slapped him on the back and asked Tosh not to damage their leader to badly. Unfortunately, her ‘I make no promises,’ hadn’t left Jack with much hope but it had put a huge smirk on John’s face. In fact, John found the whole situation so amusing that he didn’t even try to hide his snort of laughter as he left the room.

 

Tosh crossed her arms as she glared at Jack. “I will only say this once. Ianto Jones is not a plaything. If you’re not serious about him, you end this now. I have seen him hurt one too many times by people who claimed to love and care about him only to use and discard him like an old napkin. I have watched him carry on with his head high despite how deeply and intensely the hurt ran. Ianto’s not as strong as he wants everyone to believe, not when it comes to his heart.”

 

Her expression softened. “He loves so deeply and so purely, and he gives the person he loves all his heart and soul. Anyone who’s ever lucky enough to gain his love is truly blessed. Yet not everyone sees what a gift they have been given.” In a heartbeat, Tosh reverted to her Little Dragon persona.

 

“So here’s the deal, Jack Harkness. If you make him shed one tear of sadness, if you hurt him in any way, I will hunt you down, rip off your balls with my bare hands, and feed them to you piece by little piece. I will make sure you never know your favourite feelings of pleasure ever again.”

 

Jack heard the words, he heard each and every syllable, and he believed her like he’d never believed another human being in his life. It was the deadly seriousness in her voice and the absolute promise in her blazing gaze that made Jack realise that this was no idle threat. If he hurt Ianto then Tosh would hurt him.

 

It made Jack furious to know someone would deliberately hurt such a beautiful soul like Ianto and he could not fault Tosh for being so protective of her friend.

 

“You have my word, Tosh. I will never hurt Ianto. There’s just something about him that makes me want to bundle him up and protect him from harm. He’s a bright spark in this dark world and I’m selfish enough to want to keep that light for myself. I am serious about being with Ianto,” a fond smile spread across Jack’s face as he admitted, “the moment I saw his face on the vid photos I was lost. I think I fell in love with him right then and there.”

 

Only a fool would not have believed that Jack Harkness was speaking from his heart and Toshiko Sato was no fool. She could see Jack’s emotions for her friend written in his eyes. “All right, I’m trusting you with Ianto’s heart, but just so you know? You will eventually have to pass Rhiannon’s and Donna’s tests and if you think I’m tough, I’ll seem like the gentle little kitten that Martha has taken to calling me.” Tosh warned Jack with a small laugh as she left the stunned leader alone.

 

A tiny whimper that he will forever deny making escaped Jack’s mouth. “I have to meet his sister and his cousin?” 

 

*****

Exhausted, Ianto fell back against the bed he would apparently be sharing with Jack for the duration of his stay at Jack’s mansion. To say that Rhiannon and Donna took his news badly would have been the understatement of the year. It had taken all of his pleading and begging for them not to send out UNIT to rescue him and Tosh.

 

“Aww, is my little mouse tired?” A voice purred against his ear. Ianto opened a eye and glared at Jack; somehow the man had managed to sneak in while he was lost in thought. Jack was currently lying on his side facing Ianto, a tender smile on his face.

 

Ianto glared at Jack for a moment before a tired smile came over his face. “And how did your talk with Tosh go? You look like you’re all in one piece.”

 

Jack actually shivered as he snuggled closer to Ianto. “She is one scary woman! Protect me from her?”

 

A laugh escaped Ianto’s lips at that. “Don’t tell me the big bad Jack Harkness is scared of gentle little Tosh?” He meant it to be teasing but something in Jack’s expression changed when he heard Ianto’s words.

 

Jack looked deeply into Ianto’s eyes. “It’s true that I can be a cruel and heartless bastard; I don’t want that to be the only side of me that you see. I want you to get to know the Jack Harkness that the world doesn’t know,’ he admitted softly, “the man beneath the mask.” He admitted.

 

Ianto shifted slightly so he could face Jack full on and he pressed a soft and tender against Jack’s lips. “I look forward to getting to know the real Jack, but I want you to know that I will accept all of you and that includes the unpleasant darker parts.”

 

Those words filled Jack with pure joy. Not even Estelle, with her big heart and her belief in all things mystical, could fully accept his darker side, although she had tried. Cupping Ianto’s face in his hands Jack poured all the emotions and words he couldn’t say into their kiss and he felt his heart soar as Ianto poured the same unsaid words and unseen emotions back into the kiss.

 

Slowly the kiss ended on its own, but no words were said by either of them as they simply enjoyed being with one another. With their bodies so tightly pressed against one another Jack could feel Ianto’s heart pounding in his chest and he was sure his was beating just as hard for Ianto.

 

Jack had been sexually active since he was fifteen. He knew all about sex; God, he’d used sex as a tool, a weapon, a reward and even a bribe for years. He just never knew it was possible to lie next to another person, especially someone he loved, and not have it become sexual. This was new territory for Jack, and he wasn’t sure he was all that comfortable with it.

 

Ianto’s eyes shone with mischief. “As nice as that kiss was, you’re still not getting me out of my pants, Jack,” he teased the other man and then lowered his voice seductively. “At least not just yet.”

 

Jack poked out his lower lip and pouted. “But why?” he whined. “It’s clear you want me as much as I want you.”

 

While Ianto could not deny that what Jack said was true, he was afraid that if he gave in and slept with the other man, then Jack would dump him after getting what he clearly wanted. Ianto reached out and stroked his finger across Jack’s sweetly pouting lip. “I just think we should wait and get to know each other as people, that’s all. I want us to be more than just a couple of guys who jumped into bed as soon as they meet.”

 

Jack wasn’t a fool; he could tell that Ianto was holding back and he was pretty damn sure he knew what his little mouse wasn’t telling him. Brushing his lips gently across Ianto’s he whispered, “Fine, we’ll get to know each other first,” all the while thinking, ‘I’ll find some way to prove to you, Ianto, that you are never going to be a just a fling. I will prove to you that what will be between us is real.’

 

Jack curled himself around Ianto and hugged the younger man closer to him. His mind was running at top speed; he would find a way to show his little mouse his growing feelings for the beautiful Ianto Jones were real, even if that meant wooing him and not taking him straight to his bed.

 

*****

 

Ianto was sure he was starting to go insane; he and Tosh had been guests of Jack’s for three weeks now and for the entire time, the other man had kept to his word. As promised, Jack had toned down his seduction of Ianto. They had been on dates, out to the cinema, and on picnics. They had talked almost non-stop, getting to know one another. Ianto had loved every moment of the personal time and attention that Jack had lavished on him.

 

But Jack Harkness was pure seduction and total sin wrapped up in one gorgeous package, every man’s walking wet dream come true. It was taking all of Ianto’s willpower not to jump the other man every time they were together. Ianto finally found refuge in the rarely used library in Jack’s personal wing.

 

Gwen Cooper, eyes narrowed into hateful slits, snarled beneath her breath as she watched Ianto head for the library. She did not like Ianto Jones at all; something she made very clear to Grey on every occasion. She just couldn’t understand what it was that Jack saw in him. It irked her to no end that Jack would prefer to spend all of his free time with Ianto when he could have her. It was time this boy learnt his place.

 

“You do know that you’re nothing but a bed warmer, some thing that Jack’s amusing himself with while he heals from Estelle. Once he feels better, you’ll be out on your arse and I take my rightful place in Jack’s bed and his heart. You’ll never be able to take Estelle’s place, because I mean really, what on Earth would Jack ever want with a loser like you?” A laugh escaped her lips when she saw the pained look that flashed in Ianto’s eyes.

 

“That’s right, Jones. Jack’s just biding his time, waiting for the moment when you finally sleep with him, and then it’s out the door with you. You’ll be gone so fast your head will spin.” Gwen’s lips curled back in an ugly grin. “And you know what the best part will be? Listening to everyone laugh when Jack describes how much fun he had stringing you along like the chump you are. I cannot wait for that moment!”

 

Ianto refused to allow Gwen to see just how much the woman’s hateful words were hurting him. Despite how much he enjoyed being with Jack, and regardless of how often Jack told him how much he loved his little mouse, in the back of his mind there had always been a niggling little voice telling him the exact same thing.

 

Neither one of them noticed that there were two sets of eyes watching them from the shadows and overhearing every hurtful word falling from Gwen’s lips. Both of the watchers were fighting back the urge to go and protect the young man who had laid claim to their hearts, but they also knew that Ianto needed to win this battle on his own.

 

Ianto fought back the pain that Gwen’s words brought forth; he had tried to like the older woman but she reminded him too much of Rose. And while her words hurt they also made him angry; ‘what right does this woman have to claim Jack as hers?’ It was clear to everyone that Gwen fancied herself in love with Jack, but Ianto had seen how Jack acted around Gwen. Ianto knew that the man only tolerated having her around for Grey’s sake. Ianto finally snapped.

 

“Oh for pity’s sake grow up, Gwen! It’s clear to everyone but you that Jack does not want you. He will never want you. I’m in Jack’s bed because he wants me there. I’m the one who goes out on dates with him. I’m the one he talks to. Not you; it will never be you.” Ianto felt a quick surge of satisfaction when he saw Gwen’s jaw drop; she did a pretty good gapping fish imitation.

 

“Now it you don’t mind, I have somewhere else to be.” Ianto stalked away with his head held high, leaving Gwen to watch and wonder how she’d lost control of the situation. In a fit of anger, she grabbed a small vase from a nearby table and hurled it against the far wall before she threw herself down into a chair.

 

From the shadows, vivid blue eyes sparkled with pride. ‘Way to go, my little mouse! And now I cannot wait to taste that passion in my bed.’

 

Dark brown eyes shone with longing for Ianto and hatred towards the stunned woman. ‘I should have known you were only with me to get to my brother. But it doesn’t matter; I won’t let you hurt my Ianto. I will keep him safe from you and from Jack.’

 

*****

Despite how much Jack wanted to go and find Ianto and finally have his wicked way with his beautiful little mouse, he knew he couldn’t. He’d giving Ianto his word that he would abide by Ianto’s wishes to go slowly, even though it was killing him not to be able to show Ianto exactly how much the young Welshman meant to him.

 

Ianto spent the rest of the day with Tosh and Martha; he was pleased to see their romance blooming wonderfully. Still, though, he missed Jack a lot but he didn’t want to push the other man into acting rashly and perhaps pushing him into something that Ianto himself wasn’t quite ready for. When they’d wandered off together for some time alone, Ianto had settled himself in a small parlour off the main hallway. He needed some quiet time of his own to think.

 

Despite having stood up to Gwen, Ianto couldn’t get her words out of his head. How could she possible know what that little voice in the back of his mind kept telling him was absolutely beyond him.

 

Jack Harkness had been a fixture in the underworld of New London for decades, and amongst other things, his reputation as a love-‘em-and-leave-‘em kind of guy was well documented. Even before Ianto had decided to make Jack his next assignment for the Torchwood Gazette, he’d been aware of Jack’s sexual exploits, and here he was, Mr Ianto Jones, about to become just another notch in Jack’s bedpost.

 

‘No!’ Ianto shook himself angrily. ‘I refuse to accept that! I cannot let that jealous old cow get into my head just because Jack doesn’t want her.’ He crossed over to the large mirror hanging over the mantel and looked himself over with a critical eye. ‘I’m just as good as… No, I’m better than Gwen Cooper, because I’m the one that he wants, not her.’ Looking himself straight in the eye, Ianto gave a sharp nod of satisfaction and repeated out loud, “I’m the one that Jack wants. I’m the one that Jack loves.”

 

After much searching for Jack, Ianto finally found him in their room, standing out on the balcony. Closing the door behind him, Ianto came to stand beside Jack, pressing his shoulder into the other man’s. They stood side by side in comfortable silence gazing out across at the crystal blue waters that stretched before them as far as the eye could see. As much as he was enjoying the silence though, it gave Ianto time to mull over a few of Gwen’s other words that were still echoing in his head. ‘You’ll never be able to take Estelle’s place, because I mean really, what on Earth would Jack ever want with a loser like you?’

 

In fact, he was so lost in his thoughts that Ianto never noticed when Jack’s gaze left the waters to stare at his beautiful boy. Jack was amazed that a man as inherently good as Ianto could possibly love him, and it brought a lump to his throat when he thought about how much could still go wrong. He let his eyes wander along the planes of Ianto’s neck and shoulders and he could see the signs of tension beginning to form. When he saw the lines furrowing Ianto’s brow he frowned himself. “What’s got you thinking so hard, gorgeous?” Jack asked nudged Ianto gently.

 

Jack’s words interrupted his internal monologue, and caught by surprise all Ianto could do was blink at Jack, opening and closing his mouth a few times. As much as he wanted to, Ianto knew it was not his place to ask Jack about Estelle. He had to accept that if Jack wanted to tell him about his old lover, he would. On the other hand, the need to ask why a man like Jack was even remotely interested in someone like him was burning a hole in his brain.

 

“Is this about what that loud-mouth tart, Gwen, said to you earlier?” Jack demanded in a low voice and Ianto stared in him at shock. How could Jack possibly know about Gwen’s nasty words? And how could he know that that was what was on Ianto’s mind? Was he that obvious?

 

Jack had his answer and it distressed him. He looped his arms around Ianto’s waist and pressed a soft and loving kiss against the Welshman’s mouth. Once the kiss was finished Jack looked Ianto straight in the eye. The time for secrets was over. He took a deep breath and smiled in gratitude as Ianto stroked a gentle hand across his cheek.

 

“Yes, Estelle was special, and yes, I truly did love her, but what I feel for you is a wild all-consuming fire compared to her as a mere candle. My heart is yours, every single bit of it, and it will be yours until my final breath. Please don’t listen to Gwen; she’s jealous because I have never, ever shown her any interest in her at all. Never have and never will.”

 

“Really? So you won’t be replacing me with Gwen when you’re done with me?” Ianto knew that Jack would more than likely tire of him and quickly replace him with another but he just hoped it was with someone other than Gwen bloody Cooper.

 

“Now you listen to me, little mouse. You are the one I want in my life, in my heart and in my bed. You and no one else! I will not tire of you and I will never replace you with anyone. You are mine and will be until the day I die.” Jack growled his words. He was fighting hard against the urge to hunt Gwen down and give her to Martha and the other women. They liked Ianto and despised Gwen and each of them would gladly teach her to keep her mouth shut about Ianto.

 

Seeing the spark of hope in Ianto’s eyes, Jack took Ianto’s hand and placed it over his heart. “This beats for you and you alone. Not for Gwen and or anyone else.”

 

A soft smile spread across Ianto’s face as he relaxed into Jack’s hold; he believed his lover and knew that Jack meant every word he’d said. “What was Estelle like?” he asked, wanting to know more about the woman who had once been loved by this wonderful man.

 

A soft, yet sad smile drifted onto Jack’s face. “Estelle was as kind as she was stubborn. We had our fair share of disagreements but she was one of the most lovely souls I had ever known. She, like you, saw past the mask I wear as leader and she loved me, faults and all. But, I knew I would hurt her one day and I did.”

 

“Even if she’d lived; I would have broken her heart the very moment I met you.” Jack confessed the truth to his little mouse and saw the look of pure surprise that flashed across Ianto’s face.

 

“But what’s so special about me? I’m nobody.” Ianto admitted in a soft voice.

 

A low growl escaped Jack’s lips as he tightened his grip on Ianto. “You are not a nobody, Ianto Jones! You are a wonderful, loving man with a heart so big that you can see me, the real me. In truth my darkness scared Estelle at times, yet you don’t seem to care. You love me the way I am.” For just a moment, Ianto saw tears forming in Jack’s eyes and he glanced away; he looked back, Jack was blinking rapidly and looking out across the waters again.

 

“I would have broken Estelle’s heart, Ianto, because the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were meant to be mine. I haven’t taken anyone out on a date since Estelle. I haven’t had anyone stay here with me since her. If all I wanted was a quick and meaningless shag, then I would have taken Gwen up on her offer a long time ago. No, I want something real and I want that something real with you.”

 

Ianto felt his heart sore. ‘How could I have ever doubted this man?’ He glanced shyly at Jack. “I want that too,” he whispered in a soft voice. “I want you.”

 

Jack grinned happily as he snuggled against his little mouse; finally, Ianto believed him and he’d never felt happier.

 

*****

Resting against his chair, Adam Smith let his gaze flicker over his girlfriend’s naked form. “Are you sure this information is correct?”

 

A cunning smirk spread across Mary’s face. “Very sure. Jack Harkness has a new love interest and he seems to care about and love this one even more than that poor fool, Estelle.” She purred as she crawled onto his lap.

 

A wicked smile appeared on Adam’s face. “Well, if what our little spy says is true, then we may have finally found a way to truly break Jack Harkness. Tell our friend to keep an eye on Miss Cooper; she may become of use to me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Ianto smut in this chapter.

Chapter 5

 

After Jack and Ianto’s heart-to-heart talk, Ianto was ready to take his relationship with Jack to the next stage; only Jack was still acting like the perfect gentleman. He needed to seduce Jack; the only trouble was, he’d never seduced anyone in his life, and he didn’t have a clue where to start. He was going to need help; he just wasn’t sure who to ask.

 

“I take it you’re gonna try seducing Jack?” Suzie’s voice came from the shadows and Ianto would forever deny that he jumped. Turning around Ianto found himself face to face with Suzie, Martha, Lisa and Tosh, and they were all grinning at him in a very knowing and unnerving way.

 

A giggle escaped Lisa’s lips as Ianto blushed ever so adorably. “Oh, he is! We have to help him.” She bounced on her feet excitedly and clapped her hands together gleefully.

 

Martha and Tosh exchanged identical looks of joy that Ianto knew spelt doom for him. “Just don’t go overboard, please?” He pleaded with them.

 

Martha grinned as she linked her arm through Ianto’s. “Don’t worry, we’ll be gentle.” The amusement in her voice did nothing to sooth Ianto’s jangled nerves at all.

*****

Jack was bored and he was upset; he hadn’t seen his little mouse in hours, not since the women had dragged him off. ‘How am I supposed to seduce Ianto is he isn’t around?’ he whined silently.

 

John, Mickey and Jake were taking great amusement in watching their leader at his wits end. They found his theatrical moaning and flouncing around the office to be quite the floor show, and they didn’t hold back with their laughter and snarky comments to one another when Jack flung himself into his desk chair with a loud huff.

 

Andy, on the other hand, actually felt a good deal of empathy towards Jack. He knew what it felt like to love someone so much they almost became the very air you breathed. Of course, he’d been seven at the time and the object of his desire had been his rugby coach, but still, the feelings were the same. He sent Jack a small smile of understanding, making Jack like him all the more. 

 

“So how’s the seduction of Eye-Candy coming along?” John asked as he flipped through the vid channels. The low growl that escaped Jack’s lips made it clear to everyone that it wasn’t going all that well.

 

Behind Jack sudden moment had John openly leering and a wolf whistle tore from his lips before John could censor himself. Knowing that he had more than likely just signed his death sentence, John shrugged. It was worth it just to see the walking sex doll that entered Jack’s office and John felt a small ray of hope for his continued survival. ‘Well, maybe Jack won’t remember how to think.’ Fingers crossed, John held his breath as Jack turned to see what caused such a reaction from his third in command. 

 

The frown on his face, put there by John’s long and loud whistle, vanished the moment Jack finally saw what the others were already ogling. Frozen in place, Jack forgot how to even breathe as he took in Ianto’s appearance. The rest of the room disappeared and Jack’s jaw dropped in awe as he drank in the vision standing before him.

 

His little mouse, a man who wore a tailored three-piece suit like a suit of armour was now wearing a pair of fuck-me jeans that were so tight they might have well have been a second skin. Around his waist and slung low on his hips was a studded leather belt guaranteed to draw Jack’s gaze to regions lower. To top off Ianto’s outfit, he was wearing a dark red t-shirt that clung to his strong upper body, moulding itself to every muscular curve.

 

A tiny whimper escaped Jack’s lips and his mouth began to water when he realised that he could plainly see the outline of Ianto’s nipples, small and hard poking at the fabric. The shirt literally begged to be ripped off and tossed aside so that creamy flesh could be seen. Jack’s fingers twitched in anticipation and he could feel himself becoming aroused as Ianto turned around and Jack saw how impossibly perfect Ianto’s arse looked encased in denim.

 

As Ianto moved towards the front door, followed closely by the four women, Jack finally snapped out of his daze. ‘Oh hell no! No one but me is allowed to see my Ianto dressed like that!’ Jack growled as he shot to his feet. Crossing the office in three long strides, Jack reached out and grabbed Ianto before he could take another step. “And where do you think you’re going dressed like that, my little mouse?” Jack’s voice oozed with anger and lust.

 

Ianto blinked innocently at Jack. “I’m just going out with Tosh and the others. I think they said something about going dancing at some of the clubs. Sounded like fun, so I invited myself along.” He quirked an eyebrow at Jack; “Why, do you want to come with us?”

 

A primal growl escaped Jack’s lips. “Dressed like that the only place you’re going is our bedroom and right now!” And with that said he hoisted Ianto over his shoulder, ignoring his half-hearted protests. Jack turned his attention to his team, noting with satisfaction the looks of envy on their faces. “We’ll be busy for the next few days. Don’t come looking for us because I will shoot you. Martha you’re in charge.” With that said Jack spun on his heel and stalked off up the stairs and down the long hall towards their bedroom. He was going to teach his little mouse a lesson he’d never forget; it’s was not nice to tease Jack Harkness.

 

As Jack carried him out of the office, Ianto managed to tear his eyes from Jack’s drool-worthy rear end long enough to lift his head and send the others a quick wink. Then with a satisfied sigh, Jack’s sexy little mouse tucked his hand into Jack’s back pocket and squeeze his muscular butt cheek. His groping did not go unnoticed because Jack, in turn, landed a hard swat on Ianto’s own arse.

 

Waiting until they were sure Jack was far enough away that he couldn’t hear them, everyone in the room burst into laughter, clapping each other on the shoulder in mirth. Several times money changed hands as bets were won and lost. Suzie went over to Jack’s well-appointed bar and began serving celebratory drinks to the team. As John raised his glass towards the ceiling in salute a leer crossed his face. “Well, I’ll be damned! Who knew Eye-Candy had it in him?”

 

Martha grinned as she sank down into the empty couch, pulling Tosh down next to her. “Certainly not Jack, that’s for sure!”

 

As she watched Jack carry Ianto away, Gwen had the uneasy feeling that she had truly lost her chance to rule the underworld next to the handsome mob boss. She couldn’t stand to be anywhere near Jack’s place or his people. She just wanted to crawl off alone and drown her sorrows in peace. With everyone else was focused on discussing and speculating about the soon-to-be-consummated relationship, no one noticed as she slunk off into the night.

 

*****

“You do know I can walk?” Ianto asked Jack’s arse as the older man continued his brisk pace down the halls, still carrying him like a sack of potatoes.

 

“Oh, I don’t think so, gorgeous; if I let you down now, I’m taking you right here in the hallway against the nearest wall. I want the first time we make love to be in our bed, where you belong.” Jack’s voice was rough with barely contained passion. “And don’t pretend you’re not enjoying the view,” he added as Ianto slide his hand down to grope this very tempting arse again.

 

A gasp escaped Ianto’s lips as Jack copied his bold move and squeezed Ianto’s butt tightly before slipping his fingers between Ianto’s legs and stroking his denim-clad thigh. Unable to stop himself, Ianto shifted slightly as he felt his hard erection, trapped inside his suddenly way-too- tight jeans, dig almost painfully into Jack’s shoulder. Jack obviously felt Ianto’s growing need because he hurried his pace into an almost run.

 

Jack reached their bedroom in record time, flinging the door open and then slamming it shut behind them. Somehow his sex-addled brain managed to remember to lock the door him before he began ravishing his young love. It only took him a few steps to reach the bed and Ianto let out a small oof as Jack tossed him into the center of their king-sized bed.

 

Ianto took one look at the light blazing from Jack’s lust-darkened eyes and he suddenly wondered if he pushed him too far. “Jack?” He hoped his lover wasn’t mad.

 

“The only sounds I want to hear from your gorgeous lips are your cries of pleasure. It’s time I claim you and make you mine forever.” Jack growled as he crawled onto the bed. He looked very much like a hunter stalking his prey.

 

Ianto knew that his own hunt had gone exactly as planned as he backed up slightly and smiled as he witnessed at the open hunger in Jack’s gaze. It was time.

 

“Take me now, Jack, I’m yours.” Ianto purred breathlessly.

 

Jack had being waiting to hear those words fall from Ianto’s lips since he first pinned his little mouse in the warehouse. They were the sweetest, most beautiful words he’d ever heard and Jack felt his body respond as if it were his very first time. He surged forward and claimed Ianto’s mouth in a dominating kiss, one that Ianto returned with just as much passion, if not more.

 

Their mouths fought for control as their passion deepened, and Jack broke their kiss just long enough to yank Ianto’s t-shirt off over his head and fling it away. Jack’s hands quickly began to make short work of the button and zipper that were keeping him from his much sought-after prize.

 

Ianto had to blink at how quickly Jack had them both undressed. “Are you sure you don’t have a defabricator on you?”

 

Jack grinned wickedly. “Not right now, but keep your eyes open; you never know when I may use one.” He purred before focusing on the task before him, marking the gloriously pale white skin of Ianto’s chest, leaving pink, red and purple marks everywhere his mouth went.

 

Ianto’s breathless moans filled the air as Jack continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Jack was taking great joy in marking ever inch of skin he could, and Ianto knew that he was going to be wearing Jack’s marks from now on.

 

Jack chuckled as he began to move his mouth down Ianto’s body, taking his time to worship every inch of skin he came across and taking extra time to lavish attention on Ianto’s nipples. He licked and kissed and suckled, hardening them into tight little peaks. From the grip Ianto had on his hair, Jack knew that Ianto was enjoying the attention and he suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Ianto did the same thing to him. The very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Jack’s groin.

 

Slowly Jack continued his journey downward until he felt Ianto’s erection brush against his cheek and then Jack decided to prolong the moment by nuzzling Ianto’s inner thigh. “Tell me what you want, my little mouse,” he ordered in a lust-roughened voice.

 

Ianto blushed darkly and Jack was delighted to see that the blush almost covered his whole body. Ianto had never before had any of his lovers, not that there were all that many, ask him what he wanted. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Ianto whispered shyly as he glanced down at Jack through his long eyelashes.

 

Jack grinned wickedly against Ianto’s leg; that was just what he wanted to hear. Keeping his eyes locked with Ianto’s, Jack licked the pre-cum from Ianto’s tip and savoured the tangy taste of his young lover. As he moved his tongue along his slit Jack loved the breathy sounds that were escaping the Welshman’s lips. Jack grinned deviously before he engulfed Ianto’s cock whole.

 

“Oh, God!” Ianto cried as his head dropped onto the pillow and his eyes rolled back. He wanted to arch his body, to go deeper, but the strong grip Jack had on his hip made it clear that he was to stay still until Jack said it was okay to move.

 

Pleased to see his unspoken orders were being followed, Jack hummed around Ianto’s cock as he began using his teeth and tongue, adding to the torment. He wanted to see Ianto’s face flush with desire as he came, screaming Jack’s name to the heavens.

 

Ianto was on the very edge of his endurance; never before had anyone made him feel so loved, so desirable, or so wanted. Jack could feel the love pouring off Ianto, and wanting to see his beloved boy come, he hollowed his cheeks to take Ianto in deeper and then he increased his sucking.

 

“Going to come, Jack!” Ianto gasped out. He could no longer hold back and his hips took on a life of their own, bucking upwards and forcing himself in deeper into Jack’s mouth. Grinning madly, Jack increased his humming as he reached out blindly for the lube he was sure he tossed on the bed; his grin grew as his fingers brushed against it. Without breaking his gaze away from the sight of Ianto lost in the throes of passion, Jack easily opened the tube and coated his fingers.

 

A moan born of pure unadulterated pleasure tore itself from Ianto as Jack slide a finger into his arse. “Jack! Oh God!” he shouted; he’d never felt so alive before. Ianto didn’t know how much longer he was going to last and the very moment Jack brushed against his prostate, Ianto let out a scream of pleasure as he was overcome by a wave of ecstasy that rolled over him again and again.

 

The moment Ianto’s taste hit his tongue Jack knew he would never tire of this beautiful boy and his heart swelled with love. Wanting to prolong Ianto’s experience Jack slipped a second finger in with the first as he milked Ianto through his orgasm.

 

Ianto was an exhausted, boneless mess; even breathing seemed like too much work, although he continued to suck in breath after breath of sex-scented air. Never before had someone made him feel so much pure sensual pleasure. It was a wonder his heart didn’t explode it was beating so hard in his chest.

 

Jack released the now soft cock from his mouth as he turned his attention to the rest of Ianto. “God, little mouse, you taste divine,” Jack growled as he crawled up Ianto’s body and when their lips met in a kiss, Ianto groaned at the taste of himself on Jack’s tongue.

 

Breaking the kiss Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s as he slipped a third finger inside Ianto, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful boy; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting Ianto. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before.” Jack promised.

 

Ianto graced Jack with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Jack; no one has ever made love to me like this before.”

 

Pleasure filled Jack at that admittance and he had to blink back a sudden rush of tears. “And no one ever will. You are mine, Ianto Jones, from this moment on just as I am yours.” Jack growled softly into Ianto’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands. He could no longer hold back the urge to bury himself in Ianto’s warmth and finally lay claim to his beautiful soul.

 

Jack kissed Ianto deeply once more as he removed his fingers from Ianto and he swallowed the sound of disappointment Ianto made at the action. He then grinned broadly against Ianto’s lips as he heard the young man moan in pleasure as Jack slid himself fully into Ianto. At that moment Jack was grateful that all sexually transmitted diseases had been wiped out centuries ago; it meant that there was absolutely nothing that could stop him from feeling all of Ianto around him.

 

Breaking their kiss Jack rested on his elbows for a moment to allow Ianto to adjust to having Jack inside of him. Judging by how deliciously tight his little mouse was around him, Ianto hadn’t been with a man for quite sometime and that pleased Jack greatly. “So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Yan? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Jack whispered his words against Ianto’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses.

 

Ianto had to admit that Jack was more than right, they really did fit perfectly together. “Claim me, Jack, please!” Ianto pleaded as he began bucking his hips in hopes that Jack would start to move.

 

A purely primal sound escaped Jack as he began to do just that. “I am going to make you come so hard that you forget everything but my name.” Jack vowed as he began to set a face pace. He would make slow and tender love to Ianto next round; right now he was too far gone to hold back.

 

Within moments the only sounds filling the air were moans of passion, harsh breathing, and the sounds of flesh on flesh. Jack’s blue eyes darkened completely to black as he drank in the image of Ianto’s flushed skin. Ianto tossed his head back as he moaned and pleaded with unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that under Jack, he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in his passion. It was a sight Jack would never get tired of.

 

Ianto was lost in a sea of bliss and his passion only heightened as one of Jack’s hands wrapped around his aching cock. Jack joined his free hand with Ianto’s and used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Ianto bucked and groaned as Jack managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” The Welshman knew he was near the edge.

 

Jack grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, baby, come for me now!” he ordered. Jack was barely holding on; he wanted to empty himself in Ianto, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted, no, he needed, Ianto to come first.

 

Ianto clawed at Jack’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Jack’s arse. Jack’s hips snapping with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Ianto’s willing body. Ianto then bared his neck to Jack, the ultimate sign of submission to his mate.

 

“Mine!” Jack snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed flesh, his teeth sinking in deep enough to leave a permanent mark on Ianto’s throat, and that was fine with Jack. He wanted the whole universe to know that Ianto Jones was his till death tore them apart.

 

It was the combination of pleasure and pain that sent Ianto over the edge. “Jack!” His lover name tore from his lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and Jack’s hand with his release.

 

Jack groaned with satisfied pleasure as he soothed the bite mark with his tongue. Ianto’s muscles tightened around his aching cock but he held back his own release, wanting to prolong Ianto’s pleasure. Tiny whimpers escaped Ianto mouth as Jack continued to hit his sensitive prostate. Ianto found himself reaching up grab the headboard as Jack finally lost control and thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Ianto drank in the sight of Jack, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure.

 

“Come for me, Jack, make me yours.” Ianto whispered and that was all it took for Jack to come completely undone.

 

“Ianto!” Jack roared as he felt himself empting into Ianto in long squirts that seemed to go on forever. He let out a shuddering breath as he collapsed on Ianto, careful to make sure he didn’t crush his beautiful Welshman under his weight. Spent, Jack nuzzled his cheek against Ianto’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his passionate love-making.

 

Ianto shook his head and smiled fondly at Jack. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

 

Jack chuckled as he kissed Ianto gentle as he pulled out of his lover. “We’ll clean up, have a little rest, and then I’ll give you a repeat performance.”

 

Ianto smiled tiredly. “That sounds wonderful.” He was asleep before Jack returned from the ensuite with a soft, warm flannel to rub over his body.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

With hot tears in her eyes, and hate and heartbreak burning in her soul, Gwen cursed Jack and Ianto’s new relationship. She didn’t think it was possible but she truly hated Jack Harkness. And to top it all off, she felt like a fool; she had wasted so much time and energy on getting Jack Harkness and then he went and fell in love with some boy meant to be taking his picture. “Fuck you, Jack Harkness and your boy toy,” Gwen saluted as she drowned her glass of hyper vodka.

 

A cunning smile spread across Adam Smith’s face as his eyes landed on the fuming form of Gwen Cooper. It was like fate had brought her into his bar to drowning her sorrows with a bottle of hyper vodka. ‘This is too perfect,’ he thought as he moved towards his prey. Thanks to the information Mary had given him, Adam knew all about Gwen’s obsession with Jack and her attempts to worm her way into his bed. From the way she was throwing back her drinks it looked like she had failed miserably.

 

As he neared her Adam found that her mind was an open book to him and he nearly shivered at how easy it was going to be to manipulate her. ‘This is far too easy! You would think Jack would test the mental shields of all those who work for him.’ He fought back a smirk as he reached his mind out to enter hers. With a little nudge here and a tiny push there, he intensified her feelings of rage, hurt and heartbreak. Then he made quick work of filling her mind with endless thoughts of revenge on Jack Harkness and his new lover, Ianto Jones.

 

“Jack’s a fool for not seeing what’s right before his eyes.” Adam greeted Gwen, who jumped in her seat as he slid into the empty side of her booth. “I know how to treat a woman and I know that a woman like you, Gwen Cooper, deserves to be treated like a Queen. Help me destroy Jack Harkness and I will give you whatever you want.” He poured on the charm and he could see that he was winning her over, and it was just so damned easy to manipulate her as he pressed a kiss onto her hand.

 

Hate blazed in Gwen’s eyes even as her lips curled up into a smile and she leaned in closer to Jack’s rival, a man Jack hated with passion. “I want to lay Ianto’s broken and battered body at Jack’s feet. I want to see the heartbreak in Jack’s eyes when he realise that that’s the last image he will ever have in this world.” Jack would regret choosing Ianto over her if it was the last thing she ever did.

 

Adam shivered as the image of his broken rival’s final defeat played out right before his eyes. “Oh Miss Cooper, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. You will have your revenge, I promise you.”

 

For a brief moment, Gwen wondered if she would regret siding with the devil, but the need for revenge was far too strong for her to think clearly.

 

*****

 

Harold sighed as he was greeted by a sight that was quickly becoming very familiar to him, his husband starring at nothing with a worried look on his face. “I could always go and collect Mister Jones and Miss Sato for you.” He offered his usual offer for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past few weeks. 

 

John blinked as he came out of his thoughts and he forced a weak smile on his face as he moved towards his husband. “It would do no good. Jack would just come for Ianto again only this time he would hide Ianto somewhere we could never find him. Plus, Jack Harkness is a lot of things but he would not hold Ianto or Tosh against their will. No, they’re still with Jack and his gang because they want to be.”

 

A confused look came over Harold’s face. “Then what has got you so worried?”

 

“Jack Harkness has enemies, dangerous enemies that are always looking for his weaknesses and anyone who knows Jack knows that those he loves are his greatest weakness.” Harold narrowed his eyes; there was something his husband wasn’t telling him.

 

“John…?” he prompted slowly.

 

John actually looked at him sheepishly. “Donna and Rhiannon aren’t exactly happy with me for not sending you after Ianto.”

 

Harold waited patiently. “And…?”

 

“I think Donna’s planning to do me bodily harm.”

 

It took all of Harold’s self-control not to burst into laughter; his husband sounded so small and woebegone. “I wouldn’t put it past her, Ianto is her baby cousin after all.” Harold wasn’t at all surprised by Donna’s threat, given the fact that she’d slapped John more than once when the man was in one of his daft modes. No, Harold Saxon would not put it past Donna to plot John’s downfall if something were to happen to Ianto.

 

John pouted. “But I don’t want Donna to hurt me!” he whined pathetically.

 

“Well, the only way I could think of to stop her would be to let her see first-hand that Ianto’s okay. Why don’t you see if Jack’s willing to meet for a family dinner.” Harold meant for the last part to be a joke but the look in John’s eyes had him groaning.

 

“That’s a brilliant idea!” John began to bounce on the balls of his feet.

 

Harold could only sigh; it would be no use trying to talk his husband out of the idea; like young Mr Jones, John saw the best in everyone. ‘It explains why men like Harkness and myself are lucky enough to gain their love.’

 

*****

After Jack had carried Ianto off, the rest of the couples present seemed to drift off for their own private parties, which left Tosh alone with Martha, something that Tosh had being avoiding. Despite her impressive bravado in front of Jack, she wasn’t sure how to act around Martha who hadn’t hidden her interest in Tosh.

 

“Like I said, I won’t bit unless you ask me to.” Martha purred her words in a low, teasing voice, but her eyes were serious; she wanted a relationship with Tosh.

 

Tosh bit her lower lip; she knew that Diane would not want Tosh wasting her life away mourning her. And Martha stirred feelings in her that Tosh had been sure were long dead since Diane’s death. “What if I want you to bite me?” Tosh’s voice was soft as she looked up at Martha coyly from under her eyelashes.

 

Martha moved closer and cupped Tosh’s face with her hands. “Then I will make sure to bite you very, very gently,” she whispered, her breath ghosting across Tosh’s lower lip and Tosh was lost. She surged forward and pressed her lips against Martha’s leaving no doubt what she wanted.

 

*****

 

As Jack had predicted, it was three days before he and Ianto emerged from their bedroom. It was quite clear what they had been up to; there was not an inch of Ianto’s neck that wasn’t marked and from the possessive hold Jack had on the young man’s waist, Ianto Jones was finally Jack’s.

 

Martha grinned at her friend. “Have fun?” she asked, sharing a smile with Tosh as the two men entered the dining room.

 

Jack just grinned as he took his seat and pulled his blushing Welshman into his lap, Jack wasn’t quite ready to let him go just yet. “Oh yeah.” He loved the way Ianto’s blush grew darker and he kissed Ianto’s cheek as he pictured all the places touched by that blush.

 

Tosh leaned forward and with a teasing smile on her face she asked Jack, “So, Jack, just how far does that blush of Ianto’s go?”

 

Jack’s grin grew impossibly wider as his eyes twinkled. “Sorry, Tosh, but that knowledge is for me and me alone. Of course, I suppose I could always share if Martha is willing to share how far Tosh’s blush goes.” From the possessive aura Martha had around Tosh it was clear the two women were finally together.

 

Martha growled playfully as she wrapped her arm around Tosh’s shoulders and pulled her close to her body. “Sorry, Jack, but no one will ever know how far my kitten blushes.” And to Jack and Martha’s utter delight their two lovers blushed darkly.

 

*****

To Ianto it seemed like a lifetime ago that he was just a simple photojournalist after his first big story. Yet was only going on four months since Jack declared he was his and Ianto had never been happier. Of course, his arse had never been so well used in his life, but he had never felt more loved by anyone.

 

For the first time in a long time Ianto felt like he actually belonged somewhere; Jack even allowed Ianto’s family and other friends to visit. Thankfully, Sarah Jane had managed to talk her brother out of a family dinner; somehow Ianto just couldn’t see a known mob boss sitting around chatting with the leader of UNIT.

 

Life in the Jack Harkness mansion had brightened considerably since Ianto entered Jack’s life. Jack whistled as he strolled the halls, he laughed and joked with his co-workers more than he used to, and at least once a week, Jack hosted a family get-together for his team. Good food, good drink and good friends; Ianto was happy, but even more so, he was happy for Jack.

 

Another benefit of Jack’s happiness was that his patience had skyrocketed. Since Ianto’s arrival, there hadn’t been a single episode of the infamous Harkness temper. It was a well-known fact amongst those in Jack’s line of work that if you were to piss Jack off to the point where his anger raised its ugly head, then you were almost guaranteed to wake up on a distant moon with no idea of how you got there.

 

As for Jack and Ianto, they were living the fairy-tale dream. They’d wake up in the morning, wrapped in one another’s arms, have a private breakfast on the balcony, weather permitting, or in their bedroom, and on Sundays, it was always coffee and croissants in bed while they read each other the Sunday vid papers. In the mornings they’d split-up; Jack would attend to his business matters while Ianto worked out in the mansion’s gym, or went swimming in the Olympic-sized pool.

 

Jack and Ianto would share lunch, sometimes with others, sometimes alone, and then two or three times a week, they’d go off on their own. They visited museums and art galleries, went to movies and plays, or they just wandered the waterfront, sharing paper-wrapped chips of hand-dipped ice cream cones. Dinners were split between eating out at the very best restaurants, and eating at home, sometimes with their friends and sometimes alone.

 

As lively as their days were, it was the nights that they looked forward the most. Their private time together, when the vid phones were turned off and the do not disturb sign was on the door. Jack’s staff and team had been told that the only time they could knock on the door was if the house was on fire.

 

The nights were devoted to absolutely hedonistic practices. They ranged from shared bubble baths, movie marathons, sensual massages and, of course, long, drawn-out sessions of highly erotic and very satisfying lovemaking. Ask either man and they’d say the nights were the best part of their days.

 

When Ianto did manage to leave Jack’s side, he found himself growing rather fond of Jack’s dangerous family. John still called him Eye-Candy, but never when Jack was around. John wasn’t stupid and he did like living. The only person who didn’t really warm to having Ianto and Tosh around was Grey. Ianto chalked that up to brotherly closeness and protectiveness.

 

Despite how very pleasant life had become, there was one thing that had everyone worried, was Gwen attitude had taken a rather bizarre one hundred and eighty degree turn. Overnight, she had become sickeningly sweet to Ianto and Tosh, something which had Suzie, Martha and John keeping a very close eye on her. They knew full well there was no way Gwen would ever be that accepting of Jack’s relationship with Ianto. She was up to something, and they were determined to find out what and stop her in her tracks.

 

While he enjoyed his newfound friendships, Ianto found the most peace in Jack’s extraordinarily well-stocked library. The room was rarely used and provided a haven for Ianto from the daily hustle and bustle of normal daily life in the Harkness mansion. Ianto appreciated the very restful atmosphere the room offered; it was in there that he could pretend he was just a regular guy, with a boring job and a normal boyfriend.

 

*****

 

Jack’s gaze followed Ianto as his lover entered his office with a cup of liquid ambrosia also known as coffee. Somehow, Jack managed to hold back from pulling his lover onto his lap until after Ianto set the coffee down. He’d learned two things the one and only time he hadn’t waited. First off, having a lapful of hot coffee was a very, very unpleasant experience.

 

But it was the second lesson that stuck with him the most. After Ianto had cleaned up the mess Jack had made, he had given Jack ‘the look’. It was a look that said Jack was foolish, sloppy, and in oh-so-much trouble and as punishment, his coffee supply line was cut off. By the end of the day, Jack had been literally begging for forgiveness.

 

Ianto had prepared Jack his first cup of coffee the second morning they’d been together, after nearly choking on the ‘swill’, as Ianto had described it, that Jack served him with breakfast. Since that day, Jack hadn’t gone more than two hours at a time without a cup of hot, fresh-brewed, industrial-strength Ianto-coffee. When John had his first taste of the brew, his immediate judgement was that Ianto could take over the world with his coffee if he wanted to.

 

Once the coffee was safely on the desk, Ianto settled into his second favourite spot in the entire mansion, Jack’s lap; the first, of course, being Jack’s bed. He kissed Jack tenderly. “Missed you,” he admitted softly. “I’m glad you’re back safely.” Jack had been away for several hours at a ‘meeting.’

 

“Thank you.” Jack returned the kiss. “What have you been up to this morning?”

 

Ianto shrugged. “The usual stuff, you know, browsing through your books, walking in the garden, missing you.”

 

“That library you’ve been admiring was Estelle’s.” Jack ran his hand up and down Ianto’s back as his lover rested against his chest.

 

Ianto shifted so he could look Jack in the eye. “I didn’t know that, I’m sorry. Would you prefer if I left it alone?”

 

Jack shook his head. “No, Estelle would be happy to know someone other than Martha is using it. Estelle loved to read; she’s responsible for collecting a lot of the volumes on mythological beings; books about fairies and the like were her favourite. She enjoyed discovering new books about old creatures.” That was the most Jack had ever said about Estelle, and Ianto felt honoured.

 

“How did Estelle die?” Ianto brushed a tender hand along Jack’s cheek. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he hastily added.

 

With a sad look in his eyes, Jack shook his head. “No, it’s time you found out just what you’re getting yourself into by being in a relationship with me. Adam Smith is my biggest rival, has been for years. He’s scum, actually he might be worse than scum but that’s the best way I can describe him without offending anyone or any race. He wanted to hurt me, get revenge for my getting something that he wanted, and he knew where to hit me to do the most damage.” Jack paused and drew in a slightly shaky breath.

 

Ianto didn’t say anything; he just squeezed Jack’s hand in support and with a weak smile, Jack continued. “Estelle had gone shopping that morning; she said that she wanted to make us a romantic dinner. She was shot coming out of the store. She’d only been out of the house for an hour, at the most, when Adam called my private line and kindly left me a message. He warned me about the dangers of letting out my precious flower out into the cruel world. I got…”

 

Jack’s voice broke and a single tear slipped down his face. He closed his eyes for a moment and then took a deep breath. “I got to the market just in time to see Estelle get shot… the shooter waited until we were just a few feet apart before they fired. One single perfectly-aimed blast and then… she died in my arms.”

 

Ianto’s heart broke for his lover. “I’m so sorry, Jack; she sounds like an amazing woman.” He wished he could have met the woman who still held a piece of Jack’s heart.

 

“Estelle would have loved you. I loved her, Ianto, but in the end I would have broken her heart. As much as I loved Estelle, what I feel for you, my little mouse, is so much greater. Estelle helped me become a better person, yes, but it’s you who makes me want to be a better person.” Jack admitted.

 

Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack’s lips. “You are a good person. I’m proud to be your lover and the one you want to share your life with,” he whispered against Jack’s lips.

 

Ianto’s words filled Jack with joy and lust, and at that moment all he cared about was making love to the gorgeous man in his lap. Their kisses grew all the hotter as Jack managed to slip his hands into Ianto’s jeans to squeeze and cup that delicious arse.

 

“Oh, please! Jack, can’t you control yourself just once?” John’s snarky voice was like a cold shower and the two lovers quickly broke apart.

 

Jack glared at his old friend. “This better be important, Hart!” he barked; he did not like anyone interrupting his naked time with Ianto.

 

John had a serious look in his eyes. “This is important, Jack, it can’t wait. I think someone here is working for Adam.”

 

Ianto felt Jack go stiff in his arms; it was time for him to go. “Talk to John. I’ll be in the library, come find me when you’re done.” Ianto knew that Jack and his third-in-command needed privacy to discuss such a serious breach of trust.

 

Jack’s ice-cold gaze warmed as he smiled at Ianto. “I will and don’t be surprised when I take that pretty arse of yours on one of the tables in there.” He was delighted when Ianto blushed darkly and shot off his lap and out the door in a rush. Oh yes Jack was really going to enjoy going to find Ianto in the library.

 

John and Jack waited until Ianto was gone and then Jack’s icy gaze found its way back to his third. “Tell me everything you know.”

 

John sighed as he took the empty seat in front of Jack’s desk. “As you know Suzie, Martha and I didn’t trust Gwen’s suddenly giving up on you. It was so out of character for her, so we had her followed. Let me tell you, for an ex-PC she has no bloody clue when she’s got a tail.” John shook his head. “She’s been meeting with Adam on a regular basis. Don’t know what she’s been telling him though, not yet anyway.” He looked up hopefully. “You want me to, you know, ‘talk’ to her for you?”

 

A dangerous growl escaped Jack’s lips and his eyes flashed with rage. “No, not yet. Keep an eye on her; I want to know exactly what kind of info she’s been feeding Adam.”

 

With a grim no, John got up to leave. “Got it, boss.”

 

Jack held up his hand. “Ianto and Tosh are never to be left alone. You can bet that Adam already knows how important they are to us, to me, and he will target them.” Jack had already lost one love to Adam, and while Estelle’s death had seriously hurt him, if anything happened to Ianto, he knew he would shatter beyond any hope of ever being put back together.

 

“Don’t worry, Jack, we’ll keep them safe.” John vowed. “I give you my word.”

 

*****

 

Ianto looked up from the book he was reading when he heard someone enter the library and approach him. Thinking it was Jack, he opened his mouth to greet his lover, but he was taken aback to see Grey sitting across from him. Jack’s brother had rather pointedly avoided him since they first met. “Hello, Grey; can I help with you something?” he asked politely.

 

Grey leaned forward and Ianto was startled to discover that the other man’s eyes filled with pure fury. “Stay away from Jack; he’s only going to destroy you in the end.” Satisfied that his warning was securely in place, Grey walked away from Ianto.

 

Ianto could only watch in dismay as Grey left the library. He knew that he would not be taking Grey’s words to heart. Ianto knew that Jack would never harm him or allow any harm come to him, so he couldn’t understand why Grey felt the need to warn him.

 

*****

 

After his meeting with John, Jack made good on his promise and tracked Ianto down and made love to his beloved Welshman right there in the library before they hurried off upstairs to their bedroom. Tangled up together after another round of lovemaking, Jack ran his hand up and down Ianto’s back. He was a little worried that even after two vigorous sessions of ‘stress relief’, he could feel the tension in his lover. “All right, Yan, what’s bothering you?” Jack asked softly, placing little kisses on his shoulder.

 

Even though the last thing he wanted to do was upset Jack, Ianto didn’t feel right keeping things from him either. Unable to look at his lover, he whispered, “I get the feeling Grey doesn’t like me much.” Ianto’s voice was small and unsure; he didn’t understand why Jack’s brother seemed to hate him so much.

 

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto. “It’s not you who Grey hates, it’s me.” The look in his eyes was so sad; Ianto would have even said that Jack looked lost.

 

Ianto looked at Jack; he couldn’t believe that such a thing was true. He knew that Jack loved his younger brother; it was obvious every time he looked at Grey and there was always such pride in his voice when he talked about him. Ianto was sure that Jack was just exaggeration. He smiled softly and stroked his hand along the side of his lover’s face.

 

Mingled with the love that Ianto felt for him, Jack could also see doubt in Ianto’s eyes and he decided that it was time to let his lover in a little Harkness family history. “Grey and I are half-brothers. My dad, James Harkness, had me with his lover and second-in-command, Tommy Brockless, who carried me.” Jack’s face lit up with a big smile; it made him look like a little boy. “My dad truly loved my pop. They were so happy together, we were the perfect little family.”

 

“But due to political reasons, he had to marry Grey’s mother, Nancy. While Nancy loved my dad, his heart belonged only to my pop; it was Tommy and only Tommy. Grey was the only child born to my dad and Nancy, and as part of the original marriage agreement, once their union produced a male heir they could divorce and they did.”

 

Jack’s shoulders slumped and a deep sadness filled his eyes. “Grey found out about the contact when he was older and upon discovering the truth, he begun to hate my parents and, by extension me as well.” The pain in Jack’s voice brought tears to Ianto’s eyes; his lover was clearly deeply touched by Grey’s lack of sibling affection. Ianto pulled the duvet up over them and then he gathered Jack into his arms, holding him close. After kissing Jack sweetly and chastely, Ianto tucked his head under his chin and they lay quietly for a moment.

 

When Jack was ready, he went on. “Grey thought that my dad should have stayed with his mother and been loyal to their marriage vows. He has never accepted the fact that their marriage was strictly political. When her father passed away, Nancy took his place, but it was a conditional thing. In order to stay in power, Nancy had to have a son who would be groomed to take her place when he turned eighteen.”

 

“Even thought it was what they agree to, Nancy grew to hate my dad for leaving her and she hated Tommy even more because James had always loved him, never her. Her feelings were so out of control that she passed her hatred on to Grey.” Based on the tone of Jack’s voice, Ianto wasn’t surprised to feel hot tears splash onto his chest.

 

Ianto couldn’t contain his curiosity. “How did Grey end up here with you then, if he was supposed to take Nancy’s place?”

 

Jack sighed. “A few years after my dad took Tommy and me off-world, when Grey was about eight, their planet was invaded and Nancy’s government was subjugated. Nancy and Grey managed to escape here to New Earth. Six months later, when the invaders were eliminated, the populace elected to follow a democratic model, which left Nancy and Grey out in the cold, so they stayed here in New London.”

 

“My dad didn’t know that Nancy had died shortly after Grey turned fifteen, leaving Grey to fend for himself for years. Grey only just tracked me down about five years ago. We were both without family, so it just seemed right that he join me. The rest you already know.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Jack.” Ianto could never understand how siblings could hate one another. Sure, he and Rhiannon had their differences but they loved each other and they would both willingly die if it meant keeping each other safe.

 

Jack was emotionally exhausted from sharing his burden with Ianto. When Ianto saw him trying to hide a jaw-cracking yawn, he clicked off the light and held Jack in his arms, gently rocking the older man to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep eluded Ianto for hours, as he pondered Jack’s story and wondered if there was anything he could do to bring the two brothers together. In the end, he was left believing that it was probably a lost cause.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

Walking down the hall, Gwen gnawed at her lower lip, worrying the flesh with her teeth. Adam had ordered her to bring Ianto to him, but Jack had issued an order of his own, which meant that Gwen had a problem. No matter what, Ianto was never to be left alone. She had no idea what to do and there was literally no one she could turn to for advice.

 

‘I could invite him out with me; tell him that I want to make up for my earlier treatment of him. And given how trusting Ianto is, he’s definitely stupid enough to agree.’ She grinned wickedly; ‘Jack is gonna pay for rejecting me!’ All she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

 

*****

Luck was on Gwen’s side; Adam made a move against Jack’s organisation that Jack was forced to deal with personally. Hate shone in her eyes as she stumbled across Ianto and Tosh sitting together in the living room. They were enjoying a cup of Ianto’s delicious coffee and telling each other about how happy they were with their new lovers. They were sure that they were in the safest place in New London, so their guards were naturally down.

 

Gwen cheerfully aimed the sonic blaster at them.

 

Ianto’s eyes widened with horror when he noticed the maniacal look in Gwen’s eyes and the steady-as-a-rock blaster in her hands. Leaping up, he quickly shoved Tosh behind him, shielding her with his body. “Gwen, whatever is going on, we can talk about it! Please put the blaster down!” Ianto pleaded with her, desperate to diffuse the situation. “Please!”

 

“Shut up!” Gwen screamed and although her voice rose in volume, the blaster never wavered. “I loved Jack first, you stupid interfering little boy! He was mine! He belonged to me! And then this pretty little piece of Welsh arse comes waltzing into the picture and I get tossed aside for him. You took my place in his heart and what should have been my place in his bed!” Gwen continued to scream and rant at Ianto but she never took the blaster off him.

 

“Jack should have never turned me down!” Gwen let out a cackling laugh. ‘Oh yes, I am going to make sure Jack pays dearly for choosing this nobody over me!’ She was so lost in her thoughts of revenge that she never noticed when the only other person left in the house moved up behind her until the blade razor-sharp had already started to slit her throat.

 

Clutching desperately at her throat, Gwen could feel the blood pooling between her fingers and a hard kick from behind sent her sprawling onto the floor. Twisting around, Gwen stared up in disbelief at the man looming over her.

 

A slow, wicked grin spread across Grey’s face. “Oh God, that felt good! Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that? You never shut up! It’s always about you and your never-going-to-happen future with Jack! Either that, or the revenge against Ianto you so crave so much. My brother may be a bastard, but at least he proved he had taste when he chose Ianto over you.”

 

Gwen gurgled something no one could understand; even as her life’s blood was pouring out onto the living room floor, Gwen Cooper was still trying to talk. Apparently, it was the final straw for Grey; Ianto and Tosh watched in silent horror as Grey brutally stabbed Gwen over and over again, hysterical laughter escaping his lips.

 

Grey sneered down at Gwen with an ugly look on his face. “Did you really think you could take Estelle’s place? You’re not worthy enough to breathe the same air as her. She was angel while you’re nothing but a disgusting two-bite whore!” Grey aimed a brutal kick at Gwen’s bloodied body and Tosh squeaked in alarm as blood sprayed into the air.

 

“I only helped you get close to Jack to avenge Estelle, but when you threatened harm to Ianto, well, that was just too much. You had to go; you had served your usefulness.”

 

It became clear to Ianto in that moment that Grey had been in love with Estelle. It was just as obvious that he’d both resented and hated Gwen for thinking she could replace Estelle in his bed or in and his or Jack’s heart. Grey’s crazy gaze moved off of the dying Gwen and onto Ianto and Tosh. Ianto immediately pushed Tosh farther behind him; Grey still had the knife in his hands.

 

Grey moved to stand in front of Ianto and Ianto his automatic flinch as Grey stroked his cheek, deliberately transferring Gwen’s blood onto him. Grey’s eyes shone with the pure madness of the truly insane as he brushed a kiss against the corner of Ianto’s mouth. “Don’t worry, my love; I’ll keep you safe from my brother. I will never let any harm come to you, I swear.” He sealed his promise with another kiss even as he stunned Ianto with the UNIT-issued taser he had hidden in the small of his back.

 

Tosh let out a whimper and she tried to support him, but Ianto was too heavy for her to hold. She was forced to let his body fall to the floor; luckily she was able to keep his head from striking the floor. Grey’s crazy gaze landed on her. “I don’t want to harm you Tosh; you’re such a sweet girl. I want to thank you for being such a good friend to Ianto, and for making Martha so happy.”

 

“Your welcome,” Tosh whispered as she knelt down beside Ianto and lifted his head into her lap.

 

Grey nodded. “But you’re fierce loyalty to my beautiful Ianto means that you’re going to try and stop me.” Grey whispered with true regret. “And I can’t let you do that.” He stepped closer and stunned her before Tosh could move. Grey watched as Tosh fell forward onto Ianto’s still boy. Grey smiled when he saw where she landed; even unconscious, Toshiko Sato was still protecting Ianto.

 

*****

Jack was furious as he returned home. The supposed break-in and raid on one of his main warehouses it had been nothing but a big waste of time. He was positive that Adam Smith had been behind the ruse, and his brain was already making plans to gather the evidence he’d need to ‘return the favour’, so to speak. Normally, Jack would have let Martha and John plan the team’s revenge, but Adam’s little shenanigans ha cost Jack precious time away from his little mouse. Adam Smith deserved every horrible thing that was going to happen to him.

 

No matter how angry and distracted Jack was, the moment he stepped through his front door he knew something was wrong, very, very wrong. Ever since Ianto had arrived, Jack’s house had turned into a home; his little mouse had brought a special something to the mansion that absolutely warmed Jack’s heart. The house was cold, lifeless and empty feeling, and Jack knew instantly something bad had happened.

 

“Ianto?” Jack called out hopefully. “I’m home!” He waited for a moment, but there was no answering call. “Hello, anybody?” Fear gripped Jack’s belly with ice-cold hands and he found himself running down the hall, looking frantically into each room he passed. “Ianto? Where are you?” Jack cried as he raced around trying to find his lover.

 

With a cry of abject horror, Jack skidded to a stop just inside the door to the living room. It was the largest room on the ground floor, normally filled with sunshine, music, laughter and conversation. Today the only thing Jack saw was an unconscious Tosh, laying on the sofa and Gwen’s blood-covered body. “Oh my God!” Jack heart nearly stopped. “Martha!” he bellowed. “Get in here!”

 

Martha had gone upstairs to find Tosh when she and Jack had gotten back to the mansion, but when she heard Jack yelling her name, she quickly made her way back downstairs. “Tosh!” she hurried over to Tosh’s side and let out a sigh of relief as she felt a strong and steady pulse under her fingertips. She heard John run into the room a few moments later.

 

“Shit! What the hell happened?” he shouted. “Jack, you okay?” John didn’t wait for Jack to answer; he turned his attention to Gwen. Even though he was positive she was dead, he’d learned long ago that looks could be deceiving. He went to kneel down next to the body until he realised that the carpet was soaked with her blood; with a grimace of disgust he settled for squatting on his heels. A quick check of her pulse verified his suspicions; with a shake of his head John let Jack and Martha know that Gwen Cooper was dead. He didn’t think either of them was sorry to see her go.

 

As soon as he heard John’s verdict, Jack was off and running again, this time upstairs to search the first floor rooms. They could hear him going from room to room, desperately calling out Ianto’s name.

 

Martha lifted Tosh’s head up and sat down, laying her lover’s head in her lap. She gently stroked the woman’s hair from her face and traced the shape of her mouth with her fingertips. Martha was a practical woman; she’d had to grow up fast and become self-sufficient at a very early age. She was well known in Jack’s world as a pragmatic, logical, intelligent and extremely loyal co-worker.

 

She’d had her share of lovers, but until she met Toshiko Sato, Martha Jones had never actually been in love. Tosh touched her heart in ways no one ever had before and her very presence made Martha believe in soul mates. As she looked down at the pale, still face of the woman she loved above all else, Martha felt a lurch of panic. What if she didn’t wake up?

 

Jack’s thunderous footsteps drew John’s eyes to the doorway; but Martha, after a quick glance up, kept her focus on her girlfriend. Clutching the doorframe, Jack’s chest was heaving and sweat poured down his white skin. He did not look happy; in fact, he looked scared and deadly. “Ianto’s gone,” he told them, “and so is Grey. Someone has taken them!” 

 

John’s heart went out to his boss. “Well, until Tosh wakes up, we won’t know exactly what happened here. Gwen’s dead but I don’t think Ianto and Grey are, otherwise, they’d be here with her. And, judging by the frenzied attack on her, I’d say that this was a very personal attack. Whoever killed her really hated her and made sure to make their dislike of her known.” John informed Jack grimly.

 

Worried sick and filled with rage, Jack paced the room, end to end, over and over, his mind racing with possibilities. Someone had taken his Ianto from him, and if they hurt his little mouse in any way, there wouldn’t be any place in the known Universe where they would be able to hide from the deadly wrath of Jack Harkness.

 

Finally feeling calm enough to talk coherently, Jack turned to John and his reassembled team. When he spoke his voice was ice-cold and controlled snarl. “I have a feeling Adam Smith played a major roll in this and there’s no way in hell he’s going to get away with it. John, take Mickey and Jake with you and bring back one of Adam’s rats. Then, see if you can turn him into a canary.”

 

John nodded happily. “Mickey, you two go check out the weapons and I’ll meet you at the car.” He waited until the two men had left the room before turning back to Jack. “What are you going to do, Jack?”

 

“I’m going to go pay a visit to an old friend and get us some help.” Jack stalked past John and left the mansion without saying another word. John watched his boss disappear and shivered as an icy touch went down his spine. It was not a good day to be on Jack’s bad side.

 

Jack Harkness was out for blood. If you weren’t on his side when the proverbial shit hit the fan, then you’d better get the hell out of his way.

 

******

 

A sad sigh escaped Grey’s lips as he finished the tying the last of Ianto’s bonds. “I hate doing this to you, Ianto, I really am, but it’s the only way to keep you from running back to my brother. I’m sorry but I can’t let you do that. Don’t worry; you wouldn’t be tied up long. I’ll let you go just as soon as you see the light, lovely one. You won’t be safe from him until we break the mind control my brother has over you.” He stroked Ianto’s cheek tenderly.

 

Ianto glared at the other man and fought against the urge to jerk his head away. Grey’s very touch made him feel dirty and in dire need of a shower. As casually as he could, Ianto glanced around the room, trying to find some way of escaping. He desperately wanted to ask if Tosh was all right, but he was trying to be cool and in all honesty, he was afraid that if he spoke, his voice would shake and reveal his true emotional state.

 

Grey paid no attention to Ianto’s glare as he continued to talk. “Don’t worry, my love, soon you’ll be free of Jack’s control and then we can be together, just like we were meant to be.” Grey smiled almost shyly at Ianto, as though they’d just met and were on a first date.

 

*****

John Smith-Saxon had no idea what to do as Jack Harkness strode right into his home as if he belonged there. “Can I help you, Jack?” All he could do was wonder if Jack had finally lost his mind. After all, what known criminal would willingly walk into the house of UNIT’s Minister of Defence? Harold Saxon was the most powerful man in New London, maybe even on New Earth. Jack’s actions bordered on insanity.

 

Jack’s blue eyes bored into John’s with laser-like intensity. “Ianto’s been kidnapped and I need your help in getting him back.” Jack wasted no in getting down to business.

 

“What?!” John roared as he shot to his feet. “You swore to me that Ianto would be safe with you! That’s the only reason I didn’t have Harold bring him back and have you charged with kidnapping!”

 

“I know, John, I know!” There was actually a hint of desperation to Jack’s voice. “I swore that Ianto would be safe, and he was. I love him, John; he’s mine to love and protect and I failed! I don’t need you to tell me how badly I failed! I just need to know if you’re going to help me find Ianto.” Jack was not in the mood to be chastised. Ianto was somewhere in grave danger and his rescue couldn’t wait.

 

“Of course we will! You’re not the only one who cares about Ianto.” John snapped angrily. “Just tell me what you need us to do?” John had made a promise and he was not going to let Jack’s carelessness mean that he betrayed the trust of the man who had given his own life to save John’s.

 

“Just be ready,” Jack growled and with that said he stalked away, letting the door slam behind him. John watched him go and he felt a surge of hope; Jack would move heaven and earth to rescue his lover. On the other hand, John felt pity for whomever was stupid enough to take Ianto; they would not survive Jack’s wrath.

 

*****

 

Seven hours had passed since Ianto’s disappearance and there had been no word on his whereabouts. Tosh was upstairs, recovering from being tased; her wound, while painful, was not life threatening. Unfortunately, her memory of what had happened in the living room was blank. She’d been unable to give Jack and his team any useful information. Martha didn’t care; she was just thankful that her lover was going to be okay.

 

While Jack was out on his own mission, John had taken the team to the streets and they’d only arrived back at the mansion a short time ago. Now, they were gathered in Jack’s office, having successfully captured their quarry.

 

John Hart menacingly hateful at the bound and gagged man handcuffed to the chair before him. “You know, for one of Adam’s informers you were pathetically easy to catch.” He sneered derisively at the old man.

 

Angry footsteps echoed down the hallway and an electric charge filled the air; against his will, the prisoner shuddered in fear and his shrivelled old body seemed to shrink it on itself. John, Mickey and Jake’s gazes all turned to the doorway to see Jack and Martha entering. Jack’s eyes blazed with purpose; he was out for blood.

 

Pure rage and hatred shone in Jack’s eyes when he discovered who it was that John had captured. He stared down at the bound and gagged frightened form of, Bilis Manager, Adam’s number one rat informer. Jack smiled like a vicious animal and Bilis suddenly feared he might wet himself. He cringed as the mob boss looked him up and down, as if trying to decide where to take his first bite.”

 

“Just so you know,” Jack tone was almost conversational. “Your boss brought this on you the moment he decided to drag my Ianto into harm’s way. Now I’m about to remind you of exactly why I’m not the man to mess with.” Jack’s smile was all teeth when he saw Bilis blanch whiter than paper and shiver in fear. “I destroyed the Time Agency and what they did to garner my vengeance was a mere drop in the bucket compared to kidnapping my Ianto. I am a master of torture and you’re going to be begging for death long before I’ve finished with you.”

 

Bilis gulped and whimpered when he saw the unrestrained hatred that darkened Jack’s blue eyes. He was man who hated pain, pain terrified him and the look in Jack’s eyes promised a lot of pain.

 

Jack’s grin was pure evil as he saw the fear bloom in Bilis’ eyes. “I’ll give you one chance to save your skin. Let’s start with, was Gwen working with Adam? And then we’ll go to who else on my team has been bought by Adam? Answer me those two questions and if I think you’re telling me the truth, I won’t rip your beating heart out of your chest while you watch.”

 

Bilis leapt at his one chance to save his own skin. “Yes! Yes, it was her! Gwen was working for Adam! And so is your brother, Grey! It was him; he did it! He’s the one who’s been spying on you for Adam, but when he found out that Adam was going to kill Jones his mind just snapped. Grey’s been madly in love with Jones since the first day he saw him. He learned what Gwen’s orders were and he’s been following her, waiting for her to make her move.” Bilis was talking as fast as he could.

 

Jack stumbled back as if he had been punched in the gut. Martha rushed to his side, offering him support. His own brother had betrayed him. Jack wasn’t sure how or even if he would ever recover from such a heartbreaking betrayal. ‘No, first I have to find Ianto and then I’ll deal with Grey.’ 

 

“You should be thanking him! If he hadn’t been there, Gwen would have murdered Jones! Grey saved his life!” There must have been something telling in Jack’s eyes, because Bilis suddenly and desperately blurted out, “I told you what you wanted to hear! Now, let me go!” and he yanked futilely at his bonds.

 

Jack looked at him coldly. “I don’t think sticking up for my brother is going to help your cause.” His gaze flickered over to John. “We have no more use for him. Return him to Adam and make sure he knows just how big of a help Bilis was.” Jack’s wickedly evil shark’s grin had Bilis shaking in his boots. It didn’t matter that Jack wasn’t going to hurt him; he was a dead man anyway. Adam Smith did not take betrayal well.

 

Jack was finished waiting around. If Bilis had spoken the truth, and Grey had saved Ianto’s life out of love for him, then Jack had a pretty good idea where Grey had taken his lover. ‘Baby brother or not Grey, if you have harmed my Ianto in any way, I will destroy you!’ Jack vowed and he stalked out of the room.

 

Martha and John exchanged worried looks, silently communication flowing between them. Martha gave him a slight nod; she would go with Jack and John could be sure that Martha would do what needed to be done if Jack couldn’t.

 

Martha chased after Jack; his long legs made his strides much longer and she had to nearly run in order to catch him. “Mind telling me where we’re going?” She asked.

 

Jack’s emotions were so hidden behind an impenetrable mask that Martha was shocked to see that, for the first time since they’d met, she couldn’t read him. Jack never even spared her a glance as he announced, “There’s only one place that Grey would take Ianto, the home he grew up in.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

Before he’d met Jack, Ianto had had very, very few brushes with bondage, a situation that he and Jack were taking great deal of pleasure in changing. However, being tied to a chair while locked in a basement, and being at the mercy of a madman was something that Ianto was not enjoying. But, given the fact that Jack had also taught Ianto how to get out of bonds, Ianto had slowly begun to work on the ropes that kept his hands bound.

 

Thankfully, Grey was too busy planning their future together to notice what Ianto was doing. “You do know that Jack will tear the universe apart until he finds me, so just let me go and I won’t tell Jack it was you.” Ianto was trying to reason with Grey and he meant what he said; if Grey let him go, he would try and keep the info from Jack for as long as he could.

 

Grey turned to face Ianto with a mixture of patience, love and madness in his eyes, and he stepped over to the still-bound man. Ianto fought back a flinch as Grey stroked his cheek with extreme tenderness. When he spoke, Grey’s voice had an almost sing-song cadence to it. “Oh, sweetheart, don’t be silly! I love you and I will never let you go, Yan.”

 

Ianto shivered at the promise in Grey’s voice. “Grey, please try to understand that my heart belongs to Jack and only Jack, and nothing will ever change that.” He had a feeling that what he said next was either going to get through to Grey or push him over the edge.

 

“I’m not Estelle, Grey.” Ianto had figured it out days before. He had accidentally stumbled across one of Estelle’s journals and he hadn’t meant to read it but he just couldn’t help himself. He discovered that Estelle and Grey had fallen in love and they had been planning on running away together until Adam cut her life short. Ianto imagined that such a horrible loss of the woman he loved, coupled with the loss of his mother and the hatred Grey already harboured for Jack, had snapped Grey’s mind.

 

Sadness shone in the depths of Grey’s eyes. “I know you’re not my Estelle,” he said gently. “She was a beautiful shining light in this dark ugly world and her life was extinguished far too early. I see that same light in you, Ianto, and that’s why I can’t let Jack or Adam destroy you. I have to save you, don’t you understand?”

 

Ianto felt truly sorry for Grey; he was just so completely lost in his insanity that Ianto almost wanted to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. “Grey, please listen to me. I’m so sorry for your loss but I cannot and will never love you like you want me to.

 

“It wouldn’t be fair to you to keep me; you deserve someone who will love you just as much as you loved Estelle. Jack is my choice and it’s my choice to make. You don’t control me.” Ianto tried to sound sympathetic but he ended up hissing out the words as he felt the ropes begin to loosen.

 

The look in Grey’s eyes scared Ianto and his fear only grew when Ianto saw the way the man smiled. “Oh, well,” he shrugged. “I figured you might be a long shot. Unlike Gwen, who was as fickle as a spring breeze, when you commit to someone you give them your whole heart. You may not love me now, but that doesn’t matter. Just as soon as I rid the Universe of my dear lying, deceiving thief of a bother, you’ll be free of Jack’s control, and then you’ll understand that I love you enough for both of us.” Grey smiled again. “We’ll have all the time in the world and no matter how long it takes, you will come to love me.”

 

It was the promise of violence to Jack that he clearly heard in Grey’s voice that stirred Ianto into action. ‘There’s no way in hell that he would let this man hurt Jack!’ The ropes fell from his wrists and Ianto lunged for his captor. Grey wasn’t expecting such a move and was unprepared for Ianto’s body slamming into his. The two men went down hard on the floor, and they immediately began wrestling for the sonic blaster Grey had on his belt.

 

On a normal day, both men would have been evenly matched but Ianto was still recovering from being stunned earlier, so his movements were a bit sluggish. Once Grey recovered from his surprise at being tackled he was able to easily over-powered Ianto. With one swift blow to the head, Grey knocked Ianto for a loop, he managed to get his hands on the blaster.

 

Groggily, Ianto felt himself hauled to his feet and shoved backwards. Grey pinned the semi-conscious man against the wall – ‘This is strangely familiar,’ Ianto’s punch-addled brain told him – and pointed the blaster right at his head. Even thought Ianto’s vision was blurred, he had no trouble seeing that the look of demented love in Grey’s eyes had become blazing hatred. Grey jammed the barrel of the weapon against Ianto’s temple, pressing the muzzled in hard and making Ianto cry out softly from the pain.

 

“You stupid little boy!” Grey snarled, twisting the blaster into Ianto’s tender flesh. “My brother would have tossed you aside in a heartbeat just as soon as the next pretty thing came along! I would have treated you like a king!”

 

The pressure from the blaster against Ianto’s temple was becoming unbearable, and he was sure he’d pass out from the pain long before Grey even fired the weapon. “Grey, please!” he gasped. “We can work this out, please?”

 

Grey stared at him in disbelief. “Work this out?!” he shouted. “There’s nothing to work out, you fool! I love you more than life itself. You would rather die than love me! What’s there to work out?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ianto saw Grey’s finger begin to tighten on the blaster’s trigger, and he suddenly began to cry. ‘I’m never going to see Jack again,’ he wept. ‘I’ll never be able to hold him in my arms again, or make love to him again.’ His tears increased and he whimpered.

 

‘I’ll never get to tell him how much I love him ever again.’ The loud cry that burst from Ianto’s lips at his last thought was enough to distract Grey from pulling the trigger.

 

Instead, Grey looked curiously at Ianto, noticing for the first time that his captive was crying. When he saw the agony in his eyes, he took the blaster away from Ianto’s temple. Using the back of his hand, Grey brushed tears from Ianto’s cheek and then he examined them closely. Bizarrely, he raised his hand to his mouth and licked at Ianto’s tears.

 

“Why are you crying, Ianto?” Grey seemed genuinely puzzled. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

“You… ‘re not?” Ianto managed to get out between sobs.

 

“Of course not!” Grey grinned. “Mother told me that dying never hurts and then she proved it to me by shooting herself in the head, right there.” Grey used the blaster’s barrel to indicate the very spot on Ianto’s temple that was now rapidly turning into an ugly bruise. “She had such a beautiful look on her face when it was over, like she was at peace or like she’d gone to a wonderful place.”

 

Hearing Grey announce that he’s witnessed his mother’s suicide just as calmly and casually as if he were reporting that the sun had come up once again, made Ianto’s belly lurch dangerously. Even though he hadn’t eaten in hours, Ianto gagged and coughed, his body insisted it wanted to purge itself, and his stomach muscles began to convulse. Ianto leaned forward and started to dry-heave.

 

Although he didn’t completely let go of Ianto, Grey instinctively stepped backwards just in time for Jack to make his grand entrance. 

 

“Grey! Let Ianto go!” Jack growled in a dangerous tone; it was undeniably the sound an alpha male made when his mate was in mortal danger. He felt rage and hate fill his heart to overflowing at the gut-wrenching sight of a blaster pointed at his Ianto.

 

A wise man would have either dropped to his knees and begged for mercy or fled the scene as fast as he could move. Grey was beyond thinking wisely, so he did neither. Instead, Grey tightened his grip on Ianto’s upper arm and pulled him upright again. “Never! You failed to keep my beloved Estelle safe, Jack! You let Adam shoot her down like an animal and you did nothing about it!”

 

Grey stabbed the blaster back into Ianto’s temple hard enough to make Ianto cry out through gritted teeth. “I’m going to save Ianto from you! I know you’re never going to keep Ianto safe. You already allowed Gwen to try and kill him!” Grey waved the blaster at Jack and laughed wildly. “She was going to shoot him with this! She was such an easy mark; her mind was an open book to someone like Adam.”

 

Hearing Ianto’s cry of pain focused Jack’s attention fully on his beloved little mouse for the first time since he’d burst into the room. He was pleased to see that there were no visible signs of injury, but when he gazed deeply into Ianto’s eyes, Jack’s heart shattered. His young lover was clearly terrified, but it was the look behind the terror that scared Jack to death. It was a look of sorrow and resignation, and it sent a knife through Jack’s very soul.

 

At that moment, Ianto Jones truly believed that he wasn’t going to get out of that room alive.

 

Jack tightened the grip he had on the blaster aimed at his brother and his heart was breaking. He never realised that Grey carried so much hatred for him. “Grey, you have no idea how guilty I feel over Estelle’s death. I wasn’t as blind; I knew Estelle was going to leave me for you and I was happy! I was happy that you were together and in love. Getting safely out of this life was all I ever wanted for the two of you.”

 

Praying that his words were getting through the haze of insanity surrounding Grey, Jack pressed on. “I knew Estelle’s happiness didn’t include me just like I knew that you were the only one who could love her the way she deserved to be loved.” He paused, trying to gauge Grey’s reaction. He could see the indecision and doubt beginning to creep into his brother’s eyes.

 

“Estelle loved you so much, Grey, more than she ever, ever loved me. You were her world; she thought the sun rose just so it could shine down on you. Every time she looked at you, there was so much love and pride in her eyes. She never looked at me like that, because she never loved me that much, not like she loved you, Grey.”

 

When he saw his brother gulp back a sob, Jack pulled out the big gun. “Estelle was so proud of you, Grey. She was proud of everything you did. Everything. But this? This is wrong. What do you think Estelle would say if she were here with you, right now, if she could see you right now?”

 

Grey’s eyes shot around the room, searching frantically for Estelle, and his lips moved as if he were speaking, but no sound came out. He peered at Ianto with a bewildered look on his face, as if wondering who the young Welshman was.

 

Jack immediately took advantage of Grey’s confusion. “Please, please let Ianto go, I’m begging you! He’s just an innocent victim. The only thing he’s guilty of is loving me.” Jack pleaded with his brother as he prayed silently. ‘Please keep Ianto safe! Please don’t make me hurt my brother!’

 

With Grey pressed so close against him, Ianto was surprised when he felt wetness land on his cheek and it only took him a moment to realise that Grey was crying. He was trying to think of something comforting to say when, with a heart-broken cry, Grey suddenly and forcibly shoved him hard away and into Jack’s hard body.

 

Jack pulled Ianto tightly against his body and gave his lover a quick glance before his gaze was drawn back to Grey’s desperate face. His heart stopped cold as he saw that Grey had the blaster pointed at his own head. “I will never forgive anyone who stole Estelle from me, especially you. This is your punishment for letting her die.” Grey gave Jack a sadly serene smile before pulling the trigger. His body crumpled to the floor with a dull thud and the blaster clattered away under a near-by chair.

 

Jack let out a ragged, guttural scream of pain and collapsed into Ianto arms. Ianto held on to his lover as tightly as he could, struggling to keep him upright. Martha lowered her own blaster and hurried over to stand next to Jack and Ianto. “Ianto, get Jack, out of here; take him home. I’ll deal with everything,” she ordered softly. “And Ianto? Please check on Tosh for me? Tell her I’ll be home just as soon as I can, okay?”

 

Ianto nodded and gave Martha a small, grim smile as he wrapped his arms protectively around Jack. His deep love for the older man was giving him an inner strength he didn’t know he had. Ianto placed a small kiss on his lover’s head, and Jack seemed to regain some control of himself as he allowed Ianto to pull him away from the room. As they passed Grey’s dead body, Ianto turned Jack’s face into his shoulder; he refused to allow the man he loved to be subjected to any more horrors.

 

Martha watched them go with unshed tears in her eyes before she turned her sad gaze onto Grey. “Despite all the pain you’ve caused Jack, I do hope your eternal soul can rest and that you find Estelle on the other side,” she whispered. “I hope you’re finally happy together.”

 

*****

 

The cool night air brushed over Jack and Ianto’s skin as they emerged Grey’s old house. Jack was lost in thought, wondering how he could truly have had no idea that his brother hated him so very much. But as he looked at Ianto’s tear-streaked face, he couldn’t help but feel relieved and happy that he had his beautiful boy in his life. Ianto was safe; those three little words filled Jack’s heart with joy. But he knew Grey had been right; ‘I’ll only bring death to all those I love as long as I remain in this life.’

 

He stopped walking and turned Ianto around to face him. “Run away with me.” The words left Jack’s mouth before he could rethink them.

 

Ianto blinked in utter confusion. “What?”

 

Jack ran his fingers gently and tenderly across Ianto’s vivid purple bruise. “I nearly lost you today, Ianto, and that would have completely destroyed me. The four months we’ve had together aren’t nearly enough, not for me. Come away with me, Ianto; let’s go somewhere and build a new life together,” Jack begged. “Just you and me and dozens – no hundreds! – of kids. We’ll make babies til they come out our ears.

 

“What about the others, Jack?” Ianto knew he loved Jack with all of his heart, and the very idea of a life with him, especially one without danger was very enticing.

 

“They’re all grown up; they can manage without us. Who knows, it might do them some good.” Jack took hold of Ianto’s hand and raised it to his lips, kissing each knuckle slowly before turning it over and licking a stripe across the palm. So what do you say, little mouse, will you run away with me?” Jack asked as he pulled their hands to his chest and pressed them over his heart. He knew they could be on the next ship leaving New Earth. They didn’t even really have to go home at all; Jack had enough money tucked away that they could buy anything and everything they ever wanted and live like kings for the rest of their lives.

 

“My heart belongs with you.” Ianto slipped his hand around the back of Jack’s head and he kissed his lips with loving tenderness. “Wherever you go, I go.” The smile that Ianto got in return made his heart beat faster and he knew he’d made the right decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

When Martha emerged from the house some time later, she wasn’t surprised to see that Jack and Ianto were gone. She pulled out her vid mobile and dialled John’s number so she could let him know that Grey’s remains had been taken care of and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Jack’s custom-made hover car was still parked in front of the house. Jack loved his car and no one else was ever, ever allowed to drive it, so how did he think it was going to get back to the house?

 

Her curiosity was piqued as she spotted what appeared to be a note on the front window. Delicately she lifted the wiper blade, plucked the paper off the windscreen, and read the message. With her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest, she read it again and then she literally dropped to the ground in shock. She never heard John shouting through her mobile, trying to get her attention; all she could do was stare blindly at the note in her hand.

 

That was how John and the others found her when they arrived almost ten minutes later. Seeing her in a heap on the cold ground, they immediately feared the worst. “Oi, Martha! Where’s our fearless leader and Eye Candy?” John demand. When she looked up at him, he was quite startled by the dazed and slightly vacant look in Martha’s eyes.

 

“Gone.” Martha’s voice was lifeless as her eyes and she handed him the note that Jack had so kindly left as Mickey and Jake helped her to stand.

 

Nightingale, it began.

 

I’ll be brief; I’m retiring and I leave everything to you. Try and turn it into something legit and take good care of Tosh. She loves you very much. Don’t bother looking for us. I’m taking Ianto somewhere special, somewhere that no one knows about. We’ll pop by to visit once and a while.

 

-Jack’

 

“That son of a bitch!” John growled under his breath as he tore the note into shreds and threw them into the wind.

 

Martha smiled sadly at him, unshed tears shining in her eyes. “You can’t blame Jack for wanting to get Ianto far away from this life.”

 

John snorted angrily. “That’s not what I’m mad about! That rat bastard left us to do his dirty work, Martha! We’re the ones who’re going to have to inform Eye-Candy’s scary sister and psycho cousin that he’s run off somewhere with Jack and even worse, that we don’t have a clue where that somewhere is!” John shivered as he thought of facing the rage of those two women, and from the way Martha’s dark eyes widened in fear, she hadn’t thought of that.

 

“I’ll kill him next time I see him!” Martha vowed. Then true inspiration struck. “No, I have a better idea. I’m gonna let Tosh have him. She’ll rip off his balls!”

 

*****

Two Days Later

 

John and Martha had been in a state of utter disbelief ever since they received a call from Harold and John Saxon asking to meet. As they were ushered through the front door and into the parlour, John audibly gulped. Obviously, the Saxons had heard about Jack and Ianto’s disappearing act, and he and Martha were now destined to spend the rest of their lives in a UNIT prison, and not one of the nice ones, either.

 

They stopped just inside the door, unsure of what to do next. Their only avenue of escape was cut off when the parlour door was quietly but firmly closed behind them. To their suspicious surprise, John motioned them forward, indicating that they sit on the sofa by the fireplace. Even more surprising was the ample tea service laid out for four, complete with exquisite china and scrumptious bits to eat.

 

Dutifully, John and Martha sat and watched as John Smith-Saxon played Mother. They accepted their cups of hot tea with steady hands, and selected several items for the sweets and savouries array. For a while, Harold, Martha and the two Johns drank and nibbled and exchanged pleasantries and small talk. Finally, however, it was time to get down to business.

 

Harold gazed at the two as he informed them. “Adam Smith is dead, along with just about everyone who worked for him. Those few that survived have disappeared, gone underground or off-world. His organisation is permanently disbanded.”

 

Martha looked at John and saw that he was just as shocked as she was. “What… I mean… UNIT…?” She couldn’t form a coherent sentence.

 

With a quick shake of his head, Harold dismissed her unasked question. “No, UNIT had nothing to do with it. We’re as shocked by this turn of events as you are. Our investigations show that his safe house, workshops and warehouse were all blown up. It was a coordinated, well-planned and well-organised strike, designed to inflict maximum damage and loss of life without injury to innocent civilians.

 

“Who could do such a thing?” Hart demanded, his mind instantly creating a scenario where Jack’s team and organisation were next for annihilation by some outside group wanting to take control of New London for themselves.

 

As if he’d read John’s mind, Harold held up his hands. “We believe that Grey was behind the entire thing, that he planted the bombs and destroyed Smith in order to get his revenge for Estelle’s death.”

 

Grimly, both John and Martha nodded in agreement. Tosh had finally remembered being attacked by Grey in the living room, and she’d told them how insanely grief-stricken the man had been, even as he professed his love for Ianto.

 

“Good! It’s a fitting end for the bastard,” Hart growled under his breath.

 

Martha’s dark eyes narrowed. “You could have told us all of this in a vid call. You didn’t need to invite us to high tea unless… a hah!” she crowed triumphantly. “You want something from us! Okay, spill! What’s the real reason we’re here?”

 

Harold chuckled as his husband shifted nervously. “Rhiannon and Donna have threatened to do my husband significant and specific bodily harm if he does not tell them where Ianto is,” Harold informed them. “And I happen to like his specific parts, so, please, tell us how to find Jack and Ianto?”

 

Hart gave John a look full of sympathy; he and Martha had spent the past two days having to deal with their wrath. Martha smiled sweetly. “We would love to help you out, but we honestly have absolutely no clue as to where Jack and Ianto are.” She almost managed to hold back her laughter when she saw the look of pure terror that came over both Harold and John’s faces. It was truly a priceless moment.

 

*****

Unknown Location 

 

Jack lazily dragged his eyes over Ianto’s bare skin which looked amazing surrounded by the deep red sand. Oh yes, retirement to their own private planet, where Ianto was forbidden to wear clothes, was Jack’s greatest idea, ever. Plus seeing the look of pure bliss that seemed permanently etched on Ianto’s beautiful face and Jack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’d made the right choice.

 

They returned to New Earth for visits every once and awhile, just as they’d promise. In fact, their latest trip had been to stand as best men for Martha and Tosh’s wedding. Jack had not been at all surprised to learn that Martha had managed to turn the business legit, and he was proud beyond measure for all that she and John had accomplished.

 

In Ianto’s honour, they’d even christened the old team ‘Torchwood’, after John Smith-Saxons’ Torchwood Gazette. One thing everyone agreed on was the fact that if Ianto hadn’t wanted to write an expose on Jack’s business dealings, they never would have become the premiere go-to organisation in New London.

 

As Torchwood, they worked for UNIT on semi-undercover special ops; when UNIT’s hands were tied by politics, policy or simple red tape, Harold Saxon proudly called on them.

 

Most importantly, of course, and much to the unparalleled joy of both John Hart and John Smith-Saxon, Ianto kept in regular contact with both Donna and Rhiannon. That one action alone guaranteed the continuing safety of their very specific and quite manly parts.

 

A pair of soft lips against his own had Jack breaking out of his thoughts and back to the man under him. “What’s got you thinking so hard, Mister Harkness-Jones?” Ianto purred as he gazed at his husband with love-filled eyes.

 

Jack felt a shiver of delightful anticipation go racing up and down his spine. Before arriving on their new home planet, they’d made a quick stop-over in the Vegas galaxy. In an open-all-night wedding chapel just off the famed Vegas Strip, an Elvis-impersonating preacher had married them in a short ceremony witnessed by chapel employees dressed as the Queen of England and John Wayne. It was thirty minutes that neither man would ever forget!

 

After returning to their ship, the newly-weds had thoroughly enjoyed a three-month-long honeymoon. They’d drifted aimlessly about the galaxy, making planet-fall whenever the fancy struck. For Jack, the part he loved the best was the fact that Ianto Jones, now Ianto Harkness-Jones, was his forever. They’d be together until the very end of time.

 

Realising he hadn’t answered his husband’s question and that Ianto was still waiting patiently, Jack smiled at his lover. “Just thinking about the very first time I made you mine forever.”

 

Ianto smile grew a little bit mischievous. “Why just remember it, when you can relive it for real and make me yours again,” Ianto purred arching his naked body against Jack’s. “Right here and right now?”

 

Heat flared into Jack’s eyes. “I love the way you think!” he growled as he kissed Ianto deeply on the lips. “I love you, Ianto,” Jack whispered against Ianto’s lips as the kiss ended.

 

“I love you, too, Jack,” Ianto whispered back. He gazed into Jack’s eyes as their lips met once again in a kiss filled with love, and in that moment, nothing else mattered but the two of them and the bright future that lay before them like a shining jewel.

 

The End.


End file.
